


Frankentober: A monster mash of prompts

by WendigosDinnerParty



Category: Adam (2009), Basic Instinct (Movies), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Adam Towers goes by Addie, Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Asphyxiation, Bisexual Francis Dolarhyde, Bisexual Will Graham, Blood and Gore, Body Modification, Body Suspension, Branding, Bukkake, Cock Sheathes, Daddy Kink, Dark Will Graham, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Electrical Stimulation, Established Relationship, Fucking Machines, Hallucinations, If You Squint - Freeform, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Pet, Medical Kink, Mpreg, Necrophilia, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Nonbinary Adam Towers, Nonbinary Character, Omega Adam Raki, Omega Adam Towers, Omega Will Graham, Oral Sex, Other, Polyamory, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Snuff, Torture, Unsafe Sex, for many reasons, it's light, unsafe medical practices
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendigosDinnerParty/pseuds/WendigosDinnerParty
Summary: This collection will be a combo of prompts from bothjonnimir'skinkterror 2019andApollo-pop'ssmutober.





	1. Sex Machine// Blood/Gore (Explicit)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jonnimir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonnimir/gifts), [ninayoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninayoshi/gifts), [BelladonnaWyck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaWyck/gifts), [HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/gifts).

> Each chapter will have its own tags, some may repeat, I will list them. I implore you to read them. This month will be _very_ fucked up. 
> 
> I will try my best to get the fics posted on the right dates but that probably won't happen. That being said, I won't abandon this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Blood and gore, sex machines, unsafe medical procedures, unsafe sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to the wonderful [nise_kazura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nise_kazura/pseuds/nise_kazura) who beta'd this chapter. You should check them out.

Hannibal assured him it would be safe many times before, not including the many promises he used trying to convince him in the first place. Hannibal would be more than prepared to help him if things went south. Will’s death wasn’t his goal. Will rolled his eyes at that, anyone with a brain could tell Hannibal didn’t want to kill him. He’s had numerous opportunities, many of which were dramatic enough to fit Hannibal’s tastes. Being killed by Hannibal was the least of his worries. They were conjoined. They knew each other inside and out.

Evidently not well enough. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Will asks, already knowing the answer, speaking only to calm his own nerves. Fidgeting a little, most of his movements held back by the many restraints covering his body.

Hannibal looks up from the device he’s fiddling with between Will’s legs, held open by the chair’s stirrups. He idly wondered when Hannibal had the time to outfit the chair with restraints. He knew Hannibal had been wanting this, but how quickly he’d been able to start was a clue to how eager he was for this.

Hannibal merely raises a brow, “Yes, Will I’m certain,” he can hear the amusement coloring Hannibal’s tone, the slight smile tugging at his lips. His face turns serious in a moment. “Are you certain you want to do this? I will understand if you want to back out. I would not hold it against you, I am aware that what I’m asking of you is a bit much”

“I trust you,” Will simply states, and it’s the truth. If Hannibal decided to kill him now he would let him. Just like that, his worries dissipate, the worry he’ll fuck this up somehow and get himself killed by accident. His death isn’t what scares him. What does is the idea that he’ll leave Hannibal alone without warning, taking the choice from both of them. But his admission settles him, Hannibal will be there to keep him from failing both of them.

Hannibal searches his eyes. He doesn’t need to look long to see the honesty of that statement, trust, and acceptance radiating from his person. Hannibal feels fondness swell in his chest along with the creature in him, trembling with pride at how he’s possessed this man so thoroughly. He aches with the need to possess him further, to test how far he can push, how far inside Will he can take residence before it’s too much.

Hannibal does a quick once-over of the machine before moving up to where Will is reclined, the chair’s back lying flat. He tugs at the added bindings holding Will in place, tightening the one across his chest. Will mustn't move too much, out of necessity rather than desire, though Hannibal is gratified by the helplessness of Will's situation.

He wheels the little table of tools closer to where he stands before Will’s abdomen. He doesn’t do Will the discourtesy of asking again, briefly looking at Will to let him know they will be starting. He switches the camera trained on his stomach on, allowing Will to see what Hannibal sees while his head is strapped down the restraint around his neck, only able to turn his head side to side, with some difficulty. The screen shows a picture of his body starting just below his ribs and ending an inch or so past the bottom of his butt. The smile Hannibal gave him is pearly white and gleaming at him from the screen.

It is almost soothing how clinical Hannibal is with his movements. It’s pleasing to watch. Any nervous energy that remains is replaced with anticipation. He cleans Will’s midsection, disinfecting it before applying local anesthetics. The pinch of the needle makes Will shiver. Will stares raptly at the screen as Hannibal’s gloved hands bring a scalpel into view. He doesn’t notice how Hannibal had been watching him, a smile on his face from his expressions, as he was cleaned and numbed.

Hannibal keeps his attention on Will’s belly as he makes the first incision, bisecting the first scar he’d given Will, cleaving the mark created by wrath and betrayal in two with one based on trust and love. The thought makes him feel unsteady, his legs wanting to buckle like they’ll collapse from the sheer significance of his actions. Hannibal steadies himself with a slow breath as he slowly works through the layers of fat and muscle until Will’s insides are on full display.

With the first phase complete, Hannibal removes his hands from Will’s body. He glances up at Will’s face to see how he’s faring. Will’s eyes were still glued to the screen, avidly scanning the screen, a delicate blush spread across his features. He is captivating. Hannibal scents the air. Under the scent of blood and chemicals, he can smell the beginnings of arousal, and sees the light tremble of Will’s form.

Will’s eyes leave the monitor, seeing that the hands aren’t departing briefly to get a new tool. He turns his head to look Hannibal in the eye. The moment their eyes meet, they simultaneously gasp at the sight before them. If Hannibal thought Will’s profile was captivating, his entire face is intoxicating. He looks undone, his flush has gotten heavier and his breathing much shakier. Combined with the lustful intensity of Will’s gaze, it makes Hannibal want to kneel before him like a supplicant worships a deity. Will is the one left gaping, yet Hannibal is the one feeling exposed.

It shows, not in his posture, which is perfect, or his hands, which are still, but his expression. Hannibal doesn’t notice the blush that had been slowly adorning his features, one matching Will’s in intensity. Or how his breathing had gotten deeper, unconsciously pulling more of Will’s scent in to taste. It made his jaw slack, dangerously sharp teeth peeking out behind his lips, lips Will’s spent hours admiring. Hannibal’s pupils were blown, his eyes pitch black, all-consuming in the adoration and possession they displayed, dark like the beast lurking behind it. Will saw it all and he felt raw, he felt powerful from leaving Hannibal wrecked like this.

He walks around the chair to where the machine is, a foot from Will's hips. They're forced to break eye contact by the neck restraint.

Will is half hard already. Reaching between his legs, Hannibal strokes Will to full hardness, smearing the blood from his glove over his shaft. Will lets out a low moan, hips twitching, resisting the urge to thrust into warm embrace.

Hannibal slips a condom onto Will's shaft so he can't leak into himself. Collecting spit into the palm of his gloves, he uses it to lube up the toy attached to the end of the machine. The toy had been modeled after Hannibal's cock. He wasn't going to be fucking Will physically, but he would make it feel as close as possible. 

As much as he wanted to, it would be too risky. He prides himself in his self-control but being intimate with Will has challenged that. He needed to be as clear-headed as possible doing this, in case of something unforeseen.

It wasn't much of a loss however, pleasure from this act alone outweighs any pleasure he may miss from fucking Will himself.

Hannibal pushes the machine closer, its tip breaching Will slowly, drawing out a pleased sigh.

"How are you doing, sweet boy?" Hannibal murmurs.

"Fine," comes the husky reply.

"Good. Can you continue?"

"Mhm."

Hannibal walks back towards Will’s mid-section, removing his gloves. He takes the remote in one hand and places the other on Will’s cheek, giving him a fond caress before he switches the machine on low.

Will's head presses back against the chair, eyes closed, as the toy slowly breaches him and continues to fuck him slowly, not giving him a moment of reprieve. The pleasure almost tickles with how softly it builds, and it has him aching for more. "Faster," he rasps.

A groan spills out of him when the machine is turned up to a moderate pace.

Hannibal watches, rapt, as Will's pink intestines shift around the cock within him. The toy stretches the organ taught, as it pushes forward. It’s almost a perfect outline of Hannibal’s cock. Desire shoots through him seeing the toy moving through Will, shaping his insides again and again as his colon tries to maintain its shape. He glances at Wills face. His eyes are closed in pleasure. Hannibal smiles.

"Will.  _ Look _ ." He commands, voice thickened by arousal. "Look at what I’ve done to you." Will opens his eyes and turns back to the monitor.

The moan that tears itself free from him is high and crackly, constantly breaking, provoked by the image of his insides rippling around the toy pumping in and out of him and the way it jumps when he clenches around the toy. The action pulls a loud moan from Hannibal when he does it a second time. 

Will doesn't shy away from being vocal in bed but the sight of him so open combined with the toy rubbing against his prostate has him letting out a litany of broken whimpers and moans, his voice constantly catching.

"Are you enjoying this darling boy? Do you like how I've exposed you, bared your insides for my pleasure, can see every part of you as I violate your being? I wonder if you’ll see this in your mind the next time I fuck you.” Hannibal leans closer to Will’s ear, eyes on the screen before him as he croons the next part. “You would let me do this again, wouldn’t you. You’d let me do things much worse to you.” He pauses, his warm breath tickling Will’s ear “I’d make you beg for it. Would you like that? Begging to be defiled by me? How far would you let me take it?”

He knows Hannibal only means half of what he’s saying, the rest is filth created by the moment. Will groans, turns to face Hannibal, who meets his gaze. He tilts his head, silently begging for a kiss. He needs to feel Hannibal against him immediately, ignoring the question for now.

Hannibal acquiesces to the request, licking into Will’s mouth, the kiss slow. When they break apart Will whispers fondly against Hannibal’s lips “Yes, I would beg for you. I’d say whatever you wanted to hear because I’d want it too. I would let you do anything, you could kill me if you so pleased. I’m yours.” Will’s eyes flutter halfway closed, love and desire mingling in equal measure.

Hannibal almost loses his composure. He leans back quickly, moving back to the tray, grabbing a new pair of nitrile gloves. He reaches his now gloved right hand into Will’s body, gripping this colon where the toy pulses under its surface. The rubbery texture is nothing new to him, far from it, yet it feels different to him. The toy pushes the organ against his hand, pinning the flesh between them.

Will howls with pleasure. Hannibal feels the flesh in his hand spasm violently.   
  
“Can I cum? Pretty please?” Will gasps, eyes shut in pleasure.

A hand around his cock is his answer. Hannibal sets a fast and almost painful pace as he strokes Will, the muscles in his right hand shying away from him as they mold around the toy.

“Oh yes! Please!”

Hannibal rolls his right hand, pressing the flesh deeper into the toy. He twists his left hand and that’s all it takes for Will to spill into the condom.   
  
“Hannibal!” Will’s body seizes up, straining against his bindings, riddled with pleasure. Once the first wave of orgasm subsides he slumps, bonelessly, body twitching from the aftershocks.

Hannibal places a mask over his face putting him under while he cleans him and sews him back up. 


	2. Force Feeding// Torture (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Torture, Burning of multiple kinds (with fire, scalding, branding), noncon, restraints, drugged sex, light sensory deprivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this universe, Will doesn't send Matthew after Hannibal.

Hannibal hears Will approach from behind. He turns, wine in hand, and is gifted with the sight of Will pointing a gun at him.

"Do you plan on killing me tonight?" He asks.

"Not tonight," Will says before pulling the trigger. 

Hannibal feels a needle pierce his neck. His vision blurs as the tranquilizer floods his system. His legs give out but strong hand catches him before he hits the ground. The bottle and slips from his hand shattering across the tile. The last thing he sees before his vision blacks out is Will's smile filled with dark delight. 

* * *

When he wakes it’s to the sight of his basement. He’s tied to a chair, one of his taken from the dining room. Unfortunately, he knows how well made they are, nothing he can do in his current position will be enough to break them. He tests his bonds, they’re tied well. It's not surprising considering Will's background.

He's only wearing his boxers. Though, now that he looks, these are a different color than the ones he was wearing. Will deliberately changed them when he stripped Hannibal. _ Was it to ruffle him? Or because he could? _

Sounds upstairs draw his attention. He sits still, listening as feet thud across the dining room to the cellar door. Will comes down the stairs carrying another one of his chairs. Will places it right in front of Hannibal without even looking up at him. He turns back to the basement entrance, ascending the stairs.

"Will"

Will turns back to Hannibal, an amused glint in his eye "I'll be with you in a minute Doctor" He turns and walks up the stairs without a second thought.

The corners of his mouth dropped, a moue of displeasure forming.

Will comes back down the stairs with a tray the contents hidden by one of his cloches. He places it on a table to the side.

“Okay doctor, I’m ready to see you now,” Will says with mirth. Hannibal is unimpressed with the joke.

He sits across from Hannibal.

“What did you bring?” The scent of silicone light but there has him interested.

“That would be ruining the surprise, I wouldn’t want what’s underneath to sway your answers. I want you to be honest as you can be.” Will says simply “That being said, do you know why you're here?”

“I know why I’m in this situation, yes” Hannibal offers up.

“Why is that?” The way he says it makes it seem the question seem

“You feel like I betrayed you, that I set you up for crimes you didn’t commit.”

Will’s amusement disappears entirely, face blank. His voice betrays his feelings, each word dripping venom. “‘I _ feel _ like?’ Cut the shit Hannibal, we are literally sitting in your murder basement. Or are you going to pretend you have your very own secret butchery for reserved for your cooking habits? You're pretentious but not that pretentious. Even if I believed you weren’t the one who set me up for those kills, you let my mind boil for months.”

Hannibal said nothing in response. Half-truths already forming, but the look on Will’s kept him silent, sensing that if he implied his innocence there would be consequences.

“Nothing to say? I thought as much. You know, I think I might have forgiven you if you admitted it to me, dropped the pretense for once, but we won't know now, will we? I also think you’re going to regret that Hannibal." Will stood from his chair, going back to the table. 

“Here’s what will happen. Since _ you _ didn’t want to be forthright with me just _ once _ .” The last word is so bitter Hannibal can almost taste it. ”I have you tied up in your basement under duress, any evidence I find here will be thrown out of court if your lawyer is any good, which knowing you goes without saying. You _ still _ think I’ll tell Jack?” He says incredulously as he walks back to the table. “I’m not here for justice, not in the legal sense, not anymore, I’m here to get even. And now you're going to feel my wrath.” He uncovers the tray, it’s covered in an assortment of items. A silicone o-ring gag, a blindfold, a long reach lighter, and a syringe filled with a liquid.  
  
He grabs the gag and walks back to Hannibal. Will tilts his face up locking their gazes. “I was going to get back at you it earlier, I even had someone prepared to it for me but then I realized two things. I wanted to do it myself and I don’t actually want you dead. I just want to want you to suffer, like I did.” He grips Hannibal’s jaw tight, opening his mouth to slot the gag in place. 

He grabs the syringe from the table next, sticking it in Hannibal’s neck, flooding his system with the drug.

“This going to make you feel disoriented once it kicks in. It’ll make you go to sleep in after a while, long enough for you to be awake while I do as I please.” Will bends forward to whisper into Hannibal’s ear. “And when you wake up you won’t remember a thing, the only clue to what transpired will be the ache you feel. Pity, it won’t take you long to figure it out, maybe a minute or two. It’s unfortunate since more time in the dark would have made this more…authentic.” The phrasing makes Hannibal wonder what Will will do to make it glaringly obvious.

Before his mind can get ahead him with all the wicked things Will could do, he’s hit with a wave of vertigo. He shuts his eyes trying to stop the spinning feeling, it doesn’t help. Hannibal feels fabric cover his eyes. Will tries the blindfold tight, the pressure on his head grounding him enough to keep the swaying from leaving him nauseous, but not enough to stop it from feeling unsettling.

“You kept me blind, so I’m returning the favor” A rustle of fabric and he feels a gel substance right under his nose. Its strong smell makes scenting Will, let alone anything else impossible. “No cheating.” The voice teases and moves from his right, drifting from somewhere ahead of him. He losses Will for a moment or two, footsteps nonexistent then he hears the telltale creak from the fifth stair. Will disappears upstairs.

The sound of steps above him absent is absent. A minute or two later he feels Will’s presence ahead of him. He skipped the noisy stair on his way down. He hears a clink of something being set on the table then another rattle follows. 

He hears a soft click much closer to him. Though he’s not entirely sure if he really heard it, his head is feeling foggy. A whisper of heat near his chest grows more uncomfortable until it burns. _ The lighter. _The burning sensation is dragged across his body, its sting creating indecipherable patterns in his flesh.

The pain isn't bad enough to pull a noise from him.

He hears a _ tsk _ before the heat increases as the lighter gets that much closer. He can't smell it but he imagines his chest hair is burning from the proximity. When the flame licks at his nipple, he lets out a groan around the gag.

The flame dips lower, path direct, smearing his stomach. It slips over his boxers, resuming its path along the seam of his pressed thighs. 

He shifts trying to move away from the heat.

The heat continues its journey downward. He feels a hand cup the back of his ankles, as Will lifts his bound legs up.

“Do you remember how I told you I sleepwalked barefoot for god knows how long? What I didn’t tell you was how much my feet hurt after. I couldn’t walk for at least a week without it hurting. I’m sure you’re aware this will hurt for much longer than a week.” He pressed the small flame directly onto Hannibal’s left foot, burning him on the heel. Hannibal grunted in pain. Will pressed the flame into the doctor’s foot in several other places, making sure Hannibal would feel the pain no matter where he placed his weight. He deposited a burn on between the webbing of Hannibal’s two biggest toes, feeling extra cruel, before giving his right foot the same treatment.

Will continues speaking as he burns the right. “Maybe you didn’t know I was sick. Maybe you knew something was wrong but you hadn’t figured out what yet. Unfortunately, for you, I don't know which is the truth and you're in no position to enlighten me." The hand behind his ankles disappears. The movement is unexpected, he isn’t able to catch his feet in time before they hit the ground. Pain shoots through him, he cries out, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

Will lets out a satisfied chuckle.

"I've given you a taste of what it felt like to burn, but I think we need to step it up. Let's move forward a bit in time, shall we? Around the time that Gideon was going after his psychiatrists, I felt like I was burning all over, the fever consuming my body. I dreamt I burning alive, tied up much like you are. Do you remember when I told you this?" 

Hannibal scrunched his face in confusion. Will never mentioned this to him.

Will hums at the expression. "I guess that was a _ hallucination _." Hannibal could hear the shrug in Will's voice. Except for the last word, it takes on a hissing quality as his voice turns cold with venom. A dark chuckle escapes Will, both self-deprecating and almost mad in quality.

Hannibal feels something stir at the sound.

A patch of fire lights across his thighs as scalding hot water is poured on him. He shouts around the gag, the suddenness of the burn ripping it from his lungs.

Drool rolls down his chin as another splash of made contact with his chest. He let out a half wheeze, mid breath when the water hit. The water irritates his earlier burns.

The tears pricking at the corners of his eyes spill over, wetness slowly climbing across the blindfold, as rivulets crest his cheekbones.

Another large splash hits the back of his neck. Lava flows down his back, a line or two dipping into his crack. He shifts forward, the experience unpleasant but better than it could have been, most of the heat absorbed by his neck, back, and the air around it before too much damage could be done to such a sensitive area.

"Aren't we lucky the water has cooled a bit? I don't have to hold myself back as much of it was still boiling. It wouldn’t do for you to need extensive medical attention. Just need you to _ feel _it." Will flicks a bit of water on to Hannibal's cock.

Hannibal groans head lolling back to rest on the chair. His mouth is starting to feel dry, despite his body's effort to keep it moist, the streams of drool leaking down his throat as evidence.

He hears the pot clatter on the table.

He's starting to feel tired.

He feels a hand cup his cheek.

"It’s okay. We're almost done. We need to do two more things. The first will be over quick." Will coos gently.

The sudden switch in tone throws him off. He drips fresh tears, the change confusingly comforting. His control is in shambles as the pain and drugs mingle. Frustration crawls it way up his throat at being so vulnerable and open.

He's suddenly hauled up, bound arms slipping over the back of the chair. He's gently placed on the floor in a kneeling position. The cool ground is both soothing and aggravating to his tender flesh as it presses.

He doesn't try to move, too tired to put up much effort, much less fend Will off. It'll be over soon enough, he can take it.

He hears the descending whine of the stair as Will patters down toward him not hiding his movement. He didn’t notice Will left.

"There we go. Good boy" Will murmurs.

Hannibal takes a shaky breath. A boot makes contact with his aching back and slowly pushes him to lay over his legs. He gives easily, turning to jelly at Will's words and soft touch.

“That’s it. Just relax” The pressure increases so it’s almost painful effectively pinning him. Hannibal lies relax, anticipation swimming at the edges of his mind.

His vision goes white as scorching hot metal pressed between his shoulder blades. He lets out a long and high howl of agony. His body tries to thrash, to fight, but he’s restrained too well. When the brand is removed he notices he’s shaking, sobs wracking his body.

“Finished. You did so well. Now we’ve both been marked by each other.” Will soothes lifting his foot from Hannibal’s back. He gently lifts him up to a sitting position, he removes the blindfold. Will is smiling widely, it makes Hannibal’s heart flutter. Will unties Hannibal’s arms, they hang at his sides, Hannibal too worn and pliant to use them.

Will runs his hand through his rumbled hair as he sobs.

Will gets up and Hannibal lets out a pitiful whine at the loss. He’s leaning against Will’s legs almost completely boneless.

Will hushes him.“I said there was one more thing to do.” He takes Hannibals face in hands and lifts him up back up into a kneeling position. He holds Hannibal’s face in one hand and the other moves to undo his pants. When he takes out his hard cock Hannibal's eyes widen.

“Since you fed me something, though I’d return the favor. It looks like you approve.” He shifts a foot to prod at Hannibal’s half hard-on. A blush lights up his face.

“Shall we get started?” He says before ramming his cock through the ring of silicone and down his throat. Hannibal gags, tears rewetting his cheeks. Will pistons his hips in and out of Hannibal’s mouth, pulling more cries from him.

Will pets Hannibal softly as he brutally fucks his throat. Will groans at the sensation of Hannibal’s throat trying to force him out. 

Hannibal drools all over himself, his attempts to swallow only aiding Will in his pleasure. 

It doesn’t take long for Will to cum, his focus isn't how much pleasure he can wring out of himself but the pleasure of defiling Hannibal this way. “Swallow” he commands before shoving himself to the back of Hannibal’s throat. 

Hannibal does, partially so he won’t choke on the semen flooding his mouth and mostly because he feels no reason to deny the order. 

The front of his underwear is wet. He came.

“_ There _, now we’re all done.” Will purrs. “Let’s get you settled, you’ll be out soon enough.” Which was true, Hannibal could barely keep his eyes open.

The gag is taken out, Hannibal idly shifts his jaw to ease the stiffness. His legs are untied. He’s lifted into Will’s arms and carried up to his room. His eyes are closed but he doesn't drift to sleep yet.

Will placed Hannibal on his side where he was relatively unharmed.

Will whispered in his ear before he left. "I forgive you, I hope you'll forgive me too." Hannibal drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Hannibal wakes up feeling like hell, hurting all over. His nose is assaulted by the smell of menthol and eucalyptus. He rolls into his back and immediately regrets it as white-hot pain shoots up his spine. He sits up, the pain flagging without contact. He looks down at his body to survey the damage. 

His skin is irritated and some parts are even blistered. His chest hair singed off in a line, it starts above his left nipple and continues down toward his boxers. Which he realizes are with dried semen.

Hannibal gets up out of bed, pain hitting him once more. He sits down to examine his feet and find they are blistered as wall, more densely then his body. Whoever did this made took special care to ensure walking would be a nightmare.

When he gets up next he is prepared for the pain and block most of it out as he enters his bathroom. He washes his face focusing on the area above his lip the rid the smell from his nose. With his smell no longer overwhelmed he notices an odd taste on his tongue. Pain wasn't the only thing his torture gave him. It explains the sore throat.

As he pulls off his stained boxers he's reminded of his angry back once more. He uses the mirror to see the issue and gasps.

Blackened skin in the shape of letters mark his back, haloed by the deep red of his skin. Though the word is backwards, it's unmistakable. 

**Will**

He stands flabbergasted, staring at the signature of his mysterious torturer.

He feels conflicted. He should be angry at this violation of his person, and yet pride blooms in his chest. Will had been scorned and he took his pound of flesh from Hannibal, from the look of it quite poetically.

_ Why didn’t he kill him? Was it because he couldn’t? Or perhaps he didn’t want to? Why did it turn sexual? _

Hannibal’s mind floods with questions. He needs to know what transpired.

He gets in the shower smile on his face, that can’t be quelled by the pain of his skin, plans already in motion. This shall be fun.


	3. Bukkake // Cannibalism (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Incest, mpreg, omegaverse, polyamoury/fivesome, bukkake, HEU characters (Adam Raki, Nigel, Adam Towers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank [nise_kazura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nise_kazura/pseuds/nise_kazura) once again for beta'ing. Please check out their stuff if you haven't
> 
> Shout out to the one who inspired this filth [BelladonnaWyck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaWyck/pseuds/BelladonnaWyck) who is also a fantastic author.
> 
> I also want to add that heats in this don't drive one crazy, they increase sex drive and endurance, and partially sweeten one's scent but other than that not much.

Nigel couldn’t believe they were going to have pups. He was going to be a father. He never thought he'd see the day. He didn't think he and Hannibal would find someone to join their dynamic, who'd understand they were a set.

Of course, he was proven wrong when a set of their own making showed up quite literally at their door. Hannibal had invited what he thought were twins but turned out to be triplets, for dinner.

Will still makes fun of how crestfallen Hannibal had looked when Addie asked if they could bring a plus one. The brat had purposefully left out that the plus one would be their adorably sweet brother Adam, instead of some date. The look on Hannibal's face when he opened the door was fucking priceless. Nigel was no better, but nevermind that.

The triplets were perfect, in every way. They found that out very quickly. Mostly due to his prissy brother's incredibly keen senses. As he put it,  _ “they smelt of each other in more ways than one.” _

The rest is history.

If tonight's plans work out Will’s going to be reeking of them for weeks. Nigel’s cock stirs at the thought.

He shakes his head, returning to the task at hand. His mate needs a strong alpha to consume, no time to get distracted and end up with both of them minding their wounds.

He turns to Hannibal, silently communicating through their bond as they sit in the din of the bar.

_ "Which one do we want to go with, Brolis? I'm thinking the big fuck with the man bun over at the pool table."  _ The Alpha in question is massive, a bit taller than the twins and much broader.

_ “Language.”  _ Hannibal admonishes, habit more than real chastisement,  _ “I would agree with you but unfortunately that man is suffering from a sexually transmitted disease. Syphilis by the looks of it. I’d say four weeks or so by the rash.” _

_ “Poor fuck.”  _ Nigel mentally laughs. He receives a sideways glance for the swear, but nothing else.  _ “Do you have a suggestion that isn’t a walking biohazard?” _

Hannibal pauses, pondering the question. Nigel’s about to snap for him to hurry the fuck up when a large alpha barges in the bar. The twins' eyes immediately drawn to him.

The man is already a bit tipsy this early in the evening. He radiates the kind of arrogance associated with one reliant on brute strength. The reason is obvious: the man is just as big as the alpha at the table and younger.

The man stumbles by their table, leaning on it for a moment when his balance gets bad enough. Nigel looks expectantly at Hannibal when the man is far enough away.

_ "He's clean,"  _ Hannibal's voice rumbles in his head in a way that electrifies his spine. If he wasn't saving everything he had for Will he'd drag Hannibal to bathroom right then and there. The look Hannibal gives him says he felt the impulse and the feeling is mutual.

"How do you want to do this?" Hannibal was always better with discretion. Nigel dealt with pieces of shit that were a relief to be rid of, so he was less careful with his approach and disposal. If a dealer turned up dead, the police didn't look too hard.

Unfortunately, as seedy as this bar attempted to be, it wasn't that level. Most of these fucks would raise an issue of their body was found in a ditch. They would have to spot Hanni's way.

_ "We sit and wait, until he decides to leave, or gets thrown about when he starts the fight he's been craving,"  _ Hannibal replies _ . "Oh and Nigel? Please refrain from starting that fight. We want to be as inconspicuous as possible." _

_ "Is that why you're dressed like a normal person? I must say those jeans are doing wonders for that fine ass of yours."  _ Nigel's hand crept behind Hannibal to get a feel. He gave Hannibal's ass a firm squeeze. Hannibal gives him a withering look as he pushed the hand away. He ignored the jab at his fashion sense, nothing he hadn't heard before from his irritating brother.  _ "Focus Nigel. We're here for a reason." _

_ "I'm just teasing, handsome. Let loose a little, you're getting tense. We wouldn't want that to affect our little hunt, would we? Plus cock for brains over there will be busy for a bit, we don't need to be so serious right now."  _ Nigel nudged Hannibal a bit. Hannibal sent him a half-hearted glare.

_ “And what do you propose we do?” _

_ “Throw darts.” _

_ “That sounds like an excellent idea. In fact, I think we should up the ante.” _

_ “Oh?” _ Nigel leaned forward, attention caught.

_ “Whoever wins...let’s say three rounds gets to mate with Will first.” _

Nigel’s nostrils flared unconsciously. Mating first would mean a better chance of more of their pups being his. Not that it meant anything, they were identical twins and would have no way of knowing for certain who the father was. He’d love the pups as much as his own if they were all Hannibal’s. That didn’t stop the biological response at the prospect of a “fight” over mating rights. His eyes dilate at the challenge, red seeping into his eyes.

_ “Deal.” _

Hannibal smirks, his body thrumming in anticipation, the idea affecting him too.

They both stand, moving to the vacant dartboard.

“Ladies first,” Nigel says mockingly polite.

“No need to be rude, Nigel,” Hannibal says collecting the darts left in the board.

Nigel rolls his eyes.

Hannibal ends up winning the first round. His smile is slight but Nigel can feel the pleasure that rolls through Hannibal in waves. He didn’t even win by that much, Nigel grumbles to himself.

Nigel goes first the next time and wins. He shoots his brother a shit-eating grin.

It’s Hannibal’s turn first next when Nigel decides to make things interesting. Right as Hannibal throws a dart he sends Hannibal the image of Adam blowing him, all flushed, teary eyes looking up at him. Hannibal jerks, his throw going high, completely missing the board, embedding in the wall above. 

Hannibal shoots him a nasty look, emitting a low growl. Nigel feigns innocence.

The next time Hannibal throws a dart Nigel sends him another image, a memory of Addie strapped to the bed as Nigel fucked them. Hannibal fully expected it and lands a bullseye, raising a brow to Nigel. 

He doesn't try the third time.

He's on his second dart when Nigel realizes that Hannibal isn't as above him as he appears.

Hannibal sends him a memory of when he was eating Will out. Nigel's mouth salivates at the phantom taste. He missed the shot, the dart hitting the board's display case, bouncing off. He levels a glare toward Hannibal, both satisfied he's provoked his brother but displeased at losing his advantage.

The game slowly devolves into a match of who can conjure up the filthiest image. Nigel almosts hits someone when Hannibal sends him a memory of what happened when Nigel was out of town for business. It involved Adam taking him while Will rode him and Addie fucked his mouth. Hannibal actually breaks a dart when Nigel shares time Addie brought home a knotting sheath.

By the time they finish, they're both worked up, itching to fuck. Hannibal ends up winning, just barely, with a lucky shot. Nigel had distracted him with their shared memory of the triplets’ little "show" they had put on near the beginning of their courtship.

Nigel claps him on the shoulder when he makes the shot. "Nice job, Brolis."

"Thank you, Nigel." Hannibal glances over to where the target has been seated. The Alpha staggers up, making his way to the door.

_ "Perfect timing, our target seems to be stumbling out of the bar right now." _

_ "After you." _

The two men leave, following their quarry at a distance. Capturing the man is too easy, the man practically falling into their lap when he turns down a dark alley that wound up being a dead end. It’s embarrassing how little of a fight the man puts up, too inexperienced and drunk to stand a chance. Which is perfectly fine with both of them, his meat is the important part.

In no time they have him loaded up in Nigel's car (Hannibal's would have stuck out like a sore thumb in this part of town). They drive back to Hannibal's, where the triplets are waiting.

Hannibal gives them a call as Nigel drives them.

"Hello, darling. We'll be home in a few minutes. Could you tell Adam and Will to get ready? Thank you. I love you."

They unload the unconscious alpha without much effort in the safety of their garage. They move him to the table in the basement. Hannibal leaves Nigel to undressing the body as he gets the proper supplies in order. He quickly and skillfully removed the alpha's scent glands, heart, and right shoulder muscle. 

He heads upstairs to prepare the meat for Will, to try and reduce the harsh taste the testosterone-rich parts give. Nigel stays downstairs to butcher the carcass, he doesn’t have time to properly dispose of the body before it starts to rot if they leave it as is. They’ll be busy for a while, and he’d rather not get up right after to deal with a body, so the alpha will be staying in the fridge for now.

He prepares the heart and shoulder into bite-sized pieces with a simple coating of herbs and spices and sears them. He puts the liquid inside the gland into a sauce that will go with the heart. He tried his best to mask the strong flavor of musk.

The muscle will not have sauce as it’s intended for Nigel and Hannibal to consume.

Nigel comes up from the basement just as Hannibal starts plating.

He walks toward the stairs, but Hannibal stops him.

"Please tell me you washed your hands," he says, not looking up from his work.

He hears a pause in steps before Nigel comes back into the kitchen. Hannibal rolls his eyes at his brother's flippancy in regards to forensic evidence. He will have to clean the basement again.

Hannibal grabs the two plates, one for Will and one for the twins to share, and makes his way up the stairs, Nigel right behind him.

He smells it when he crests the stairs, he probably would have smelled it downstairs if it weren't for the alpha's strong smell. It's the scent of aroused omegas. 

Hannibal's pace speeds up a bit at the smell. When Nigel opens the door for them, they’re greeted with a sinful sight.

All three omegas are sprawled on the end, naked. Adam is on his knees rolling his hips gently into Will who is on all fours. He lightly grunts as he fills his eldest brother. Will's moans are muffled as he alternates between sucking Addie's cock and lapping at his puffy rim. 

All of them are in heat, their scent slightly sweeter.

"Hello angels," Nigel purrs, slowly stripping out of his clothing.

"Hah, hi Nigel," Adam moans voice cracking, breathy from the pleasure of Will's hole. "Hi, Hannibal."

"Hello, dearest," Hannibal gives Adam a peck on the cheek before setting the plate on the nightstand. He looks over at Addie, who is blissed out. 

"Having fun?" He says to them all, though he's looking at Addie as he says it. He starts undressing while waiting for the answer.

"Yes," The word is stretched over many seconds, pleasure thick in their voice. "I'm going to cum," they warn.

Will pulls off Addie's cock with a pop. He lightly taps Adam, "Let's move to our side, hun." Adam obliged. Nigel helped Addie up to their knees, slotting himself behind them to jerk them off. Nigel whispered in their ear, "Who's my good slut? Going to come all over your brother? Make him as filthy as you are so he'll burst with pups?" 

The dirty words sends them over the edge, Addie's head falling on Nigel's shoulder as they come on Will. Addie tilts their head up, begging for a kiss silently. Nigel swallows their moans in an absolutely filthy kiss, watching out of the corner of his eye as cum coats Will, a few streaks ending up on Adam. When Addie’s wrung out, he gently lowers them to their side, before scooping up the stray cum off of Adam and smearing it across Will’s belly.

Nigel lays down behind Addie, running his hands gently over their body as they come down, both watching as Adam gets closer to finishing.

“That’s it, baby, you’re doing so well,” Will murmurs contently, a small purr rumbling through his throat. Adam speeds up, his gentle rolls turning into shallower, more erratic thrusts, “You make me feel so good, Adam.” Will places a hand on Adams flank and rubs it lovingly. Adam shudders at the contact, almost tipping over the edge. He pulls out, finishing on Will’s back. Adam lays there for a minute or two, idly rubbing his and Addie’s come into Will’s skin, coaxing it into absorbing the hormones in their semen. He’s pleased that Will enjoyed it too, and smiles to himself as he kneads little circles.

Nigel beams widely at the display, the bond the omegas shared still made his heart flutter.

Will gave Adam a slow kiss before Adam gets up and joins Addie and Nigel on the bed, slotting himself between them. He enjoys the feeling of being surrounded.

“How are you?” Adam asks after he settles in. Nigel settles his nose in the crook of his neck, taking a whiff of the man’s sweetened scent. His arms slide over up to rest over both of them.

“I’m doing good, gorgeous, glad to be home” Nigel replies.

“How did the hunt go? You were gone for a bit.” Addie asks, watching as Hannibal slides up behind Will, grabbing the plate with heart on it. He slowly feeds Will the pieces of heart as Will calms down from his high. He scrunches his face at the taste. “I guess even Hannibal can’t mask the grossness that is pure musk,” Addie says getting a chuckle out of Nigel.

“The hunt went surprisingly well, I’m quite embarrassed on the poor fuck’s behalf. It took me and Hanni two minutes tops to knock him out. Most of our time was spent waiting, first for Hanni’s prissy ass to pick one and then for the poor fuck he picked to leave the bar.”

“I’m not surprised,” Adam adds. “You two are so big and strong, overpowering an alpha wouldn’t be too difficult for you. There aren’t many alphas that are big enough to handle both of you.”

“You have an excellent point, darling. He was pretty fucking big but not much bigger than us, even if he was sober he would have had a hard time with us.” 

“How big was the Alpha exactly?” Adam asks, curious. “Was his penis large? Dad said that was a good indication of how potent they will be when eaten. He used to say the ‘bigger the cock the bigger the litter.’ The biggest litter in our family was 6 pups and that alpha had a penis that was 11 inches long.” Nigel lets out a large laugh.

"No shit. Really?"

"Yes, why would I lie?" Adam looks back at him, genuinely confused.

“You’re absolutely right, you wouldn’t. I’m sorry, darling, I didn’t actually doubt you. Saying that was a force of habit. Most people aren’t as honest as you.“ Nigel wraps his arms around Adam’s waist, hugging him. Addie lets a noise of protest at the loss.

“Unfortunately I wasn’t paying attention to how big the fucker’s cock was when I put him away. We can always look tomorrow. But I have a better idea of what we can do now.” His hand slips down to Adam’s front to brush over his cock.

“Much better,” Addie intones, flipping around to face Adam. They reach behind Adam to play with his hole. Nigel laves his tongue over Adam’s neck. 

Hannibal finished feeding Will the pieces of heart and ate some of the muscle, the taste of such a potent alpha flesh sending signals all over his body. His cock is already rock hard. He rolls Will onto his back and crawls over him. He pushes his cock in Will’s hole, already slick and loose from Adam’s cock. He looked over at Nigel fooling around with Adam and Addie.

“Nigel don’t get carried away, I know our mates are wonderful, but you better keep your knot where it belongs.” Hannibal reprimanded, half-teasing.

“Jealous, are we?” Nigel turns to Addie. ”I think I've been neglecting him.”

Hannibal rolls his eyes, focusing back on Will, the omega’s body flushed in a light pink much like his brothers’. His eyes shine gold, dilated from the heart and musk he ate, alight with a different kind of hunger. Hannibal gives an experimental roll of his hips, pulling a sinful moan from Will.

“Please move,” Will begs.

Hannibal starts a slow pace much like Adam’s earlier. He quickly switches to a faster pace as Will urges him along with scratches to his shoulders and back. Will is too riled up to be content with a slow lovemaking, he needs to be fucked. 

“Oh! Yes, Hannibal!” Will wails. 

Hannibal hoists Will’s legs onto his shoulders, the new angle allowing him to hit Will’s prostate head-on. Will keens as he orgasms internally, insides clamping down on Hannibal’s cock. Hannibal could come right then, but he holds back, fucking Will through his orgasm.

He leans over forward, bringing Will’s knees to his chest, Will moaning almost deliriously when the pleasure doesn’t stop. He licks a line up Will’s neck over his bite mark, nibbling on Will’s ear when he reaches it. He whispers lowly into his ear.

“Are you ready for me to fill you with my seed? How many pups are we going to give you? Two? Three? More? I can’t wait to see when you start showing. When you get so big and round with pups that it would be easier to carry you.” Will whines. 

Hannibal wraps a hand around Will’s member, stroking him in time with his thrusts.

Will almosts screams. “Please fill me with your pups! Knot me!”

Hannibal can feel his knot swelling but he resists knotting Will. He feels his climax cresting and lets himself tumble over. He pushes himself until the top his knot touches Will’s rim. He reaches his free hand to down to grip his knot. He bites Will his mark as he comes.

Will comes from the sensation but whines being denied the knot he was expecting.  _ “He suffers so beautifully.” _

Hannibal shifts his gaze to Nigel, who has his hands full. Or more accurately, his mouth full. Adam is seated on Nigel’s face, grinding his hips down as he laps at his rim. Addie is riding Nigel, his cock glistening with the omega’s slick.

“Nigel, it’s your turn.”

He hears a muffled response before Nigel taps Adam lightly for him to move. Adam goes reluctantly (Hannibal sympathizes, Nigel has a wickedly clever mouth). Hannibal massages his knot, wringing out a small orgasm, a new rush of cum flooding Will’s hole. 

“Already?” He sits up, looking at Will and Hannibal “Oh, you cruel son of a bitch,” he receives a glare, “You didn’t, ha, knot him, did you?” Hannibal smiles lightly.

Nigel looks up at Addie who’s still riding him, a mischievous look on his face.

“Alright hop off, go have fun with Adam, I have to take care of your brother now,” Nigel shoots Hannibal a dirty look, though it holds no real heat.

Hannibal pulls out, moving to the side, giving his brother space. He can see he’s really worked up, just as Will is. They won’t last long.

He grabs the plate holding the remaining meat as Nigel settles in the same spot. Nigel rolls Will onto his hands and knees before entering him in one smooth motion, slick and cum easing the way. They both groan at the stretch. 

Hannibal feeds Nigel pieces of meat as the man sets a moderate pace. He smiles at the nips Nigel gives his fingers. He licks the leftover juice off his fingers when Nigel finishes. The meat’s effect is almost instantaneous, Nigel’s thrusts getting quicker and more violent. 

In no time Nigel pushes his knot past Will’s rim, cumming in him with a growl, bestowing a matching bite to Will’s other shoulder.

Will jerks violently, blacking out as his orgasm crushes him, his wailing moan cutting out as unconsciousness grips him. He’s out light a candle for the night. Nigel collapses on top of him, muscles twitching every so often as a new stream of cum leaks out of him. 

Hannibal looks over at Adam and Addie, both of them moving closer to Will. They settle on each side of Will, a bit high up on the bed than where his face rests. They begin stroking their members quickly, both of them focusing on the tip. Addie gives Hannibal a wicked look.

_ “Lift Nigel up please?”  _ They ask. _ _

Hannibal smiles, climbing off the bed and walking up behind Nigel. He grabs Nigel up under the armpits and lifts his torso back up. Nigel grumbles but doesn’t fight it.

A moment later both twins are coming. Adam coating Will’s upper back while Addie grabs Will by his hair and paints his face.

Hannibal lets Nigel go once both of the triplets finish. He lands with a grunt.

Hannibal nudges Nigel, signaling him to roll onto his side before he passes out. He receives more grumbling but gets his way when Nigel moves. Adam and Addie slot themselves on either side of Nigel and Will. 

Hannibal retrieves a damp washcloth for them, passing it to Adam and Nigel to wipe themselves clean before rinsing it off for him and Addie to use. They leave Will covered to soak up the semen’s hormones that will help him get pregnant the first time with more pups. It will be uncomfortable to wake up to but Will was adamant about “getting the most bang for his buck”. He told them when he agreed that he would get pregnant, but only once.

Hannibal lays down behind Addie, cuddling in close. They fall asleep in each other’s arms, taking a quick rest before they attempt another round. Their hands unconsciously move to rest near Will’s belly as they sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing Adam Raki, I'm sorry if I didn't do him justice.
> 
> If chapter tags seem dumb and no duh, I'm just being thorough this month will generate a ton of tags, you'll thank me later.
> 
> Thank you again for reading my work.


	4. E-Stim// Necrophilia/Snuff (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Main Character Death, Necrophilia, Snuff, Electrical stimulation, original male character (technically)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot for chapter was inspired by [ninayoshi's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninayoshi/pseuds/ninayoshi). prompt on the kinkmeme discord server. I don't want to spoil the story so the exact prompt will be in the endnotes.

They tumble over the cliff into the sea together. They rose from its depths newly christened together. They make it to a secluded cabin, against all odds, together. And yet Will is alone.

Hannibal dies many months later, shot, caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. Will carries him back to the house where they have medical supplies for emergencies such as these. It doesn’t matter, Hannibal dies on the way there, sometime between when he last checked, almost running that light, and when they pull into their garage. 

Will has always been reserved when it came to grief, silently morning losses to himself. This time is different. He screams, cries, and destroys anything in sight in the garage. His wails carry an inhuman quality to it with how they rip from him so unrestrained. 

It hurts worse than the knife to his gut.

He cries for who knows how long, less than three hours he supposes when he moves Hannibal’s body is still pliant. He’ll clean the car later when he doesn’t feel as raw. Maybe rip out the upholstery and burn it. 

He halls Hannibal’s body upstairs to their room instead of the guest room they turned into a temporary butchery. He can’t put Hannibal on the same level as those pigs, he deserves better than that.

He place Hannibal’s body on the bed, not worried about the blood, most of it stains the back of the car. He strips the body out it’s ruined clothes and washes the dried blood away with a rag. 

He feels numb. 

When he’s done he stares at the body, it hardly looks like Hannibal to eyes.

He hates how lifeless he looks. Hates the way he’ll never hold him again. Never share embraces with him. No more words of endearment or sweet nothings whispered. 

They had been dining out that night, Will had shaved his face for the occasion, he’d felt impulsive, he felt like showing Hannibal something new. He idly runs his hand across his smooth jaw. They had been coming back from dinner, warmed with fondness for each other. They were going to come back  _ here, _ Hannibal promised to make love to him.

_ “Are you going to collect that promise?” Hannibal’s voice curls. _

_ “Yes,” he hisses back.  _

He leaves the room and Hannibal’s body, moved by a force within him. He goes into the guest room, collecting the EMS that Hannibal bought. When asked why, Hannibal replied, “we may need it.”

He goes back upstairs to where he left Hannibal. He puts the small device on the bed next to Hannibal. He riffles through their nightstand pulling out their lube and condoms. He moves back to the bed sliding between Hannibal’s legs. He pushing Hannibal’s legs apart and rest them on his thighs. He lubes up two of his fingers pressing them inside Hannibal’s body.

_ “What are you doing?” Hannibal asks amused. _

_ “Slicking you up” Will replies simply as if he’s discussing the weather. _

_ “Why? Aren’t I already so pliant?” Hannibal’s tone mildly curious, flirtatiousness lightly flavoring his words. _

_ “You won’t be for long,” Will says, a husky quality to his words. _

Will sticks two of the pads for the EMS on either side of Hannibal’s opening, leaving the other two alone. He rolls on the condom, hard from playing with Hannibal’s loose and slick hole. He applies a coat of lube to his cock before sliding in. Hannibal’s body is still warm though it has cooled slightly.

Will grabs the device and turns it on, the shock stimulating Hannibal’s rectal muscles making them clench. He messes with the setting to machine, rigging it to fire off electricity every so often to get the muscles to ripple. He sits motionless, feeling every pulse that brings a tight grip and a tingling down his member where he’s in contact with Hannibal.

_ “How does using me like this feel?” Hannibal asks. _

_ “Good. It feels so good.” Will groans. The grip on his cock warm and wonderfully tight. “Moving would feel so much better” _

Will slowly pulls out, pushing self back in just as slow. He sets a pace that matches Hannibal’s clenching, Hannibal clinging to him with every withdraw.

He grips Hannibal’s cool hips as he speeds up. His thrusts going out of sync with Hannibal’s grip, the next thrust in shocking his cock lightly as new points of contact are made.

“How did that feel” Hannibal whispers near the shell of his ear. He twists his grip on Will’s cock.

They watch as the Will on the screen fucks ‘Hannibal’ harder. The camera set up catches the sheen of sweat that covers Will’s body. Hannibal spared no expense when it came to the little game they played. He wanted these moments captured perfectly, sure he kept them in his palace but that wasn’t the point.

At first, there was no real point to these videos, Will had suggested the idea off-handedly. That they should send Uncle Jack a gift. So they recorded their next murder and sent it to Jack. It was their second video that they decided to watch it together instead of Hannibal editing it then sending. During that watch, Hannibal had casually asked what Will had been thinking at the time.

Will had told him and it lit something in Hannibal’s core. The way Will had been so unrestrained in his feelings, over the dark things he did. He showed no remorse for what he did and his eyes shone with a cruel pride as he gazed at the gruesome images.

By the third video, Hannibal had Will over the back of the couch, facing the tv, as Will spilled his thoughts. The couch still has a stain on the back as a memento. 

They didn’t indulge in this practice with all their murders, they treated it as the special treat it was. Hannibal had upgraded their equipment (which was already high quality but not the best) after the third.

Then Will suggested they try something new. He asked Hannibal to help him set up cameras in a few parts of the house, the garage, the bedroom, a few in the hallways that connected the garage to the bedroom, and lastly some in their ‘murder lair’ as Will called it. He then asked Hannibal to help him capture their victim who Will had picked out by himself. 

Hannibal noticed the resemblance immediately. He helped Will dress the man in one of Hannibal’s suits. He said nothing, knowing Will wouldn’t answer, that didn’t stop him from wondering.

Then Will banished him from the house for a few hours. When he came back Will had disposed of the body and cleaned the house of any evidence of what he did. His explanation was he didn’t want to give the surprise away. The only thing out of the ordinary was Will, who shaved his beard. (Some sleep was lost that night in favor of other activities. Hannibal’s thighs chaffed for a while from stubble scratches.)

That was four days ago. The anticipation was killing him. 

It was well worth it. The moment the video started, Hannibal was sucked into the little world Will created. The way Will narrated the story, his voice filled with emotion at ‘Hannibal’s’ death felt so real. The passion he displayed in the video was breathtaking. Anyone looking would know that Hannibal, the love of his life, was dead.

It broke his heart to see Will’s pain but he looked so beautiful, vibrant even in his sorrow. A tear slipped from eyes at that part.

When Will got the bit about ‘his’ promise he couldn’t help the question that slipped for him. To his delight confirms what he’d been hoping. He knew Will wasn’t averse to the idea of necrophilia (Hannibal had convinced him to do it for the last video) but this would be different. 

His hand slid down to Will’s pants when Will pushed into ‘Hannibal’. He tightened his hand rhythmically mimicking the gripping ‘Hannibal’ had given him.

Will’s voice trembles a bit as he answers Hannibal’s next question, pleasure running through him as Hannibal strokes him in time with the Will on screen’s thrust. His eyes remain on the television as he speaks 

“It was strange, it hurt, sharply, but not intensely. Almost as if you were reprimanding me for using you but you didn’t really mean it.” Will gasps when Hannibal gives another twist. “I wanted more.”

Will continues his narration, voice shakier now. “I fuck you brutally, the pleasure making me forget the loss of you. It’s all I can think about, my mind blank except for that stinging bliss. I mindless climb toward climax. Toward that ecstasy of a little death so I may match you even for a moment. You feel so tight, so wonderfull, a familiar yet foreign embrace welcoming me home. I-” Will cuts off, feeling overwhelmingly close to cumming 

“Hannibal, I’m-” 

Hannibal shushes him. “I know. Let go,” He kisses Will’s hair.

Will cums almost the same moment as the Will on screen, a sooner than the video Will.

The video cuts to black, an “I love you” in Will’s grief-stricken voice heard before the video completely ends.

“Happy Anniversary,” Will says sleepily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt: 'Hannibal and Will records their own murders and tableaux to go back and fuck while watching it. Homemade snuff videos! It gets Will all tingly with anticipation. And to tease Jack they send old murder tapes to him'


	5. Restraint// Body Modification (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tag: Restraints, Body Modification, suspension, blowjobs, slight medical kink/procedures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the lovely [BelladonnaWyck's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelladonnaWyck/pseuds/BelladonnaWyck) prompt on the Kinkmeme server. The original will be displayed at the end like last time.

He was losing sleep, not an unusual thing but more so than usual and it was getting to him. He had honestly tried to go to work in his t-shirt and underwear, twice, in the same week. 

Thank god it was Thursday. Hannibal would know what to do.

It probably said something about him the way he almost burst into tears at the sight of Hannibals’ office door, but frankly, he didn't give a flying fuck. He made it to Hannibal’s office a whole twenty minutes early, he was that eager. He forces himself to sit in the chair instead of pacing, his foot taps erratically as he waits.

Those tears almost make a reappearance when the door opens, his eyes lightly watering. Hannibal must have noticed because face flickers a bit in concern when he sees him. Will practically jumps out of his chair, briskly walking past Hannibal into his office.

“Hello, Will.”

“Hello, Dr. Lecter,” Will begins pacing around the office, feeling restless.

“You seem distressed,” Hannibal says flatly. 

Will throws him a look “Really?” his voice drips with sarcasm. Hannibal raises a brow at him. “Shit, I’m sorry, you’re right I’m stressed out.”

“It’s quite alright. Why don’t you tell me what’s stressing you?” 

Will lets out a long sigh, his shoulders drooping. “It’s not alright I shouldn’t take it out on you, I came to you for help. It’s just I can’t sleep.”

“I assume this is more so than usual. Have your nightmares been getting worse?”

“No, they haven’t, that’s the problem. When I said I can’t sleep I meant it literally. No matter what I do I can’t fall asleep longer than an hour or so. I feel restless.” Will said practically flopping onto the chair.

“When did this start?” Hannibal asked.

“A day or so before our last appointment?” Hannibal looks displeased. Will quickly jumps to his own defense. “I didn’t say anything because I didn’t think it was a cause for concern. A day or two without sleep is nothing.” 

Hannibal looks like he wants to argue the point “You mentioned that Jack had you working on more than one case. How is that going?”

“Well enough the cases aren’t anything of interest, most of the cases are one’s from other departments, they're apparently too busy to deal with them. They’re not nightmare material for sure, there’s just so many of them.”

“How many cases?”

“Dozens, I’ve lost count. Every time I finish one another shows up on my desk.” Will takes off his glasses and scrubs a hand over his face.

“I think I have an idea of the issue.” Will’s eyes shine hopefully at Hannibal. The expression is beautiful even on a face swathed in exhaustion and resignation. Hannibal tamps down the urge to smile. This is the perfect opportunity for him to foster dependency in Will. 

“I believe you’ve become overwhelmed by the work piled upon you. Do you feel that you aren’t in control? Be honest with me, I’m not going to judge you.”

Will looks conflicted like he want to lie, but he decides better of it “Yes.” He says in a small voice.

“Then I suggest you talk to Jack about it.” Will’s face fell. Hannibal was well aware that Will would do no such thing. Not that Hannibal minded, it would help him get Will to rely on him. He would be Will’s source of peace in all his life’s chaos. All he had left to do was convince him to let him help. 

“But,” Hannibal continued and the hopeful look returned, albeit a bit tentatively “Even if you were to call him right this moment and tell him you wouldn’t see results from it for a bit.” Which wasn’t entirely true, if he told Jack to stop giving him these cases (he won’t) then that may give him enough sense of control to make him feel much better. But not completely, that would take longer. “I believe you need a reset, of sorts. I have an idea how to achieve that. I will warn you it’s unconventional.” Hannibal allows a small smile to grace his features.

“Everything about our “sessions” is unconventional,” Will says dryly. “What is it your suggesting? At this point, I think I’m willing to try anything.” Will jokes.

Hannibal smiles at the remark,  _ “I wonder how true that is”  _ Hannibal thinks. “Have you ever heard of a practice called body suspension?”

“I can’t say I have,” Will replies lightly.

“It is a form of body modification where a person is lifted up into the air using perfectly placed hooks embedded in the skin. These hooks aren’t necessarily permanent, although some individuals have permanent piercing for this. Most who engage in this practice find it euphoric, not only does it release endorphins, serotonin, as well as several other chemicals that produce a high, some even see it as a spiritual experience. A part of the thinking is that if they can to it, they can do anything. I think such an experience would be beneficial to you.” 

As Hannibal explained he could see Will had a sort of longing in his gaze that grew as he spoke. Hannibal knew he had him. 

A splash of hesitance entered his expression. When he spoke, his voice was soft. “Will it hurt?” 

“It will hurt a bit, but not unbearably,” Hannibal admits.

Will pauses for a moment or two. “I’ll give it a try.”

Hannibal smiled widely at the answer. “Wonderful. Are you free tomorrow afternoon at seven pm?”

Will’s face morphed into a look fo confusion and mild disbelief. “I’m sorry?”

“For your suspension, I would like to do as soon as possible but I will need time to make sure I have all the proper supplies at home,” Hannibal said simply holding back a smile at Will’s confusion. The look was adorable on him.

“Wait,  _ you _ want to do this at  _ your house? _ ” Will said incredulously.

“Yes, that is what I offered. Will that be a problem? I assure you I am qualified to do this. I have experience.” Hannibal adopts a feigned look of concern, making it seem like he was worried he overstepped a boundary.

“No, it won’t be a problem if you did it. I’m just surprised. I figured you would recommend me a place to visit and be done with it.” Will admits still somewhat flabbergasted. Will relaxes and smiles lightly. “Actually, that may be preferable to some stranger doing it.” 

“That’s excellent to hear. Will you be able to make it?” Hannibal asks again.

“Yeah, I’m free. How long will it take? I need to know if I have to get a sitter to check on the dogs in the morning” Will explains. He blushes before adding “That is assuming you’ll let me stay the night.”

“Of course, you’re welcome to spend the night anytime, my house is always open for friends,” Hannibal says gently, a low to purr in his voice. “To answer your question, I would need to prep you and that may take ten to twenty minutes. I would like to suspend you for thirty minutes maybe more,” He doesn’t miss the way Will shivers when he says the word suspend “Though if you’re not comfortable with that we can have you up for a shorter time.” Although it isn’t phrased as a question he looks to Will expecting an answer.

Will swallows suddenly parched. “Um, is it all right if we see how it goes and go from there?” 

“That’s perfectly acceptable. For the sake of the question, we’ll go with thirty. Then there is the aftercare,” Another swallow from Will, this time at the word aftercare,  _ “Interesting”  _ Hannibal files the information away for later. “I’ll need to massage any of the air that gets under the lifted areas, and I would have to disinfect and bandage your wounds. In total the whole thing would take a little under an hour and a half. Unless you wanted to be up for longer.” Hannibal adds the last part to watch Will squirm at the possibility.

“I’ll call the sitter just in case.”

***

Will shows up to Hannibal’s house five minutes before seven. He knocks on the door, and Hannibal lets him in. A wonderful smell fills the house. Hannibal asks him if he’d eaten, and to Will’s embarrassment, he realizes he’d forgotten.

Hannibal asks if he would like some of the super he’d made and that he’d been in the middle of putting the remnants away. (That was a lie, Hannibal had been counting on Will not eating. Another part of getting Will to view Hannibal as a provider, whether it’s peace or food.)

Will feels fidgety the entire time he eats. Lucky for him that Hannibal used this time to double-check his equipment. (Hannibal was technically ready to go but he didn’t want to make Will feel pressured to eat faster if it seemed like Hannibal was waiting on him)

Hannibal returned just as Will was finishing his plate. He puts the dishes in the sink for later and leads Will to the room where he’s set up. The room was a guest room that he had someone move the bed out for him earlier that day. 

The room is practically bare except for a few items. Hanging from the ceiling is an apparatus made of a bunch of pullies, a square-shaped metal frame with loops attached to the bottom and a few ropes attached six of the loops. Off to the side is a massage table, pulled a foot or so in front of the wall, and one of those surgeon supply tables. A few large hooks glimmer on top of it in addition to a few other items.

Hannibal’s voice breaks the silence. “Before we start, I want to ask you if it is alright if I pick the position you’ll be in? If not I can show examples of other positions.” 

“No, it’s alright, I trust you to make the best decision for me.” Will is rewarded with a pleased smile from Hannibal. A pleasant shiver rolls through his body at the look.

“Alright Will, please remove your shirt” A brilliant flush adorns Will’s features, but he says nothing as he unbuttons the shirts and slides it off. Hannibal takes it from him hanging it in the closet of the room. “Please lay down on the table, facing up”

Will sends him a curious look but complies.

Hannibal puts on a pair of gloves and a surgical mask, before wiping Will’s torso with disinfectants. It feels cold on his skin and his nipples harden at the sensation. “I will be inserting six hooks into your torso in these spots.” He takes a marker uncapping it before drawing six vertical lines. They pair up on each side of his torso, below near his clavicle, two right near his ribs and two at the same level as the navel.

He can’t tear his eyes away from his chest as Hannibal pinches the skin lifting it with one hand and piercing it with the hook in his other. It stings but it doesn’t hurt bad enough for him to want it to stop. He’s surprised it doesn’t bleed. Hannibal wipes around the area with an antiseptic wipe.

When Hannibal pauses Will looks up. He is met with a questioning gaze “Keep going” Will says. Hannibal smiles lightly under the mask before resuming. The light crinkle in his eye makes Will’s heart race. The next five hooks go in quickly. He finds the pain oddly comforting, he’s almost sad it ends.

“Time to get up.” Will sits up, somewhat reluctantly, and slips off the table. Hannibal guides him with a hand on the small of his back toward the middle of the room.

The metal frame is at chest level but Will knows it won’t be that way for long, the thought makes him shudder delightfully. Hannibal grabs the closest rope on the right and loops it through the top-right hook tying the end at the same loop it came from. He ties all the hooks on the right before moving around Will and doing the left.

When he’s finished stands by the rope that will lift the whole thing, he looks to Will before speaking. “I’m going lift this so you can step under it. I won’t lift it all the way yet.” He pulls the rope down slowly, the metal frame lifts steadily above Will’s chest, then his head, he moves under the frame like instructed. The frame stops a foot or so above Will’s head the bottom-most hooks lightly pulling his skin. 

“How are you feeling?” Hannibal asks from his position in front of Will.

“Fine. I feel a good amount of anticipation.” Will says.

“May I continue?” Hannibal asks.

Will nods. “Yes,” his breath comes out shakier than anticipated but he feels no fear only exhilaration from what’s about to happen.

Hannibal pulls the rope, just as slowly as before. Will feels his body being lifted by his core, his head slowly tilts back as his torso becomes vertical. His arms hang behind him toward the floor. His body lifted a few feet above the ground before he stops rising. He can’t see Hannibal anymore but he doesn’t feel panic.

Instead, he feels stunned, he was told it would feel good but he didn’t expect this. He doesn’t feel weightless, he can feel where the hooks pull at his skin but at the same time, he feels like he’s soaring. He lets a little laugh bubble out of himself.

He distantly here’s Hannibal say “This position is called ‘resurrection’. Tell me, Will, do you feel resurrected?”

It takes him a moment or two to answer, he’s stuck in the feelings of euphoria. “Yes,” he says breathlessly.

“Good” is his reply.

He’s not sure when the next question comes, a few minutes perhaps. “Will, I’m going to swing you, is that alright?”

The idea sends a thrill down his spine. His answer is an ecstatic “Yes!”

He hears Hannibal chuckle before feeling warm nitrile on his thigh, pushing him. A giggle rips out him the motion eliciting pure joy. Once he starts laughing he can’t stop. A warmth spreads through him. He realizes the warmth has traveled south. 

Will concern paints his speech when he speaks.”Dr.Lecter-” 

“It’s okay, Will,” Hannibal soothes, “it’s a perfectly natural reaction. You’ve been under a lot of stress and now you’re relaxing. This a good sign. If I may ask” He pauses.

“Yes?” Will prompts.

“I think it would help if you let me take care of it. May I?” Hannibal asks. Will longs to see Hannibal’s face as he says those words.

He knows he shouldn’t say yes, but he wants to so bad.  _ “This about you feeling good, wouldn’t it feel good to say yes? To control what Hannibal does next?” _

“Yes,” A second later he feels a hand at his hip, slowing his rocking. The hand moves to the front of his pants where it unbuttons and unzips him. He feels his pants slide down his waist, resting on his thighs, he lightly wiggles his hips to get them to fall on the floor. Hannibal laughs at this.

His underwear is pulled down enough for the waistband to cradle his balls. The warm glove runs a teasing line over his length, he moans lowly at the sensation, it feels  _ so _ good. It continues to tease him for many moments.

Will nearly cries in relief when the glove wraps around his member and begins to slowly stroke him. Moan's spill from his mouth uninhibited as Hannibal strokes him. He keens sharply when the hand on him twists.

The hand leaves him, and Will lets out a sound of need. It turns into a shout as a warm mouth engulfs him. His eyes nearly roll into the back of his head as pleasure assaults him as the head starts bobbing, Hannibal’s mask brushing against his cock. The doctor hadn’t move it far from his face.

“Dr.Lecter!” Will moans from his position.

He receives a hum in reply, it sends blinding pleasure up his spine.

“Dr. Lecter!” he tries again “I’m going to come!” He feels himself letting go.

Hannibal doesn’t move from his position, sinking further down on Will’s length. Will fill’s Hannibals mouth with his cum, his body shakes and moves as best as it can stuck like this. He feels so worn out but so satisfied. His body twitches in post-orgasmic aftershocks.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you...” He babbles listlessly, tears streaking down his face before he’s shushed by Hannibal.

Hannibal lowers him to the ground slowly making sure Will has his feet solidly on the ground before he releases him.

He guides Will wordlessly to the massage table, helping him recline on it. Hannibal replaces his soiled glove with fresh ones, Will surprisingly doesn’t feel embarrassment at the reminder. He then removes the hooks as gently as he can. The holes lightly oozes blood without obstructions. 

Hannibal massages each section of skin to remove as much air caught in them as he can. The holes make like popping noises as the air bubbles out. Will giggles at the first one, Hannibal grinning at the noise. Somewhere around the third or fourth hook mark, Will drifts off to sleep. 

Hannibal finishes his massage and cleans Will’s wounds before wrapping them up. He retrieves a wet washcloth and wipes Will’s spent member before tucking him back in his underwear. He lifts Will up and carries him to the guest bedroom upstairs he prepared for Will. He tucks him in. In a spur of the moment decision he lightly kisses Will on the forehead before getting ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Oh man, so one of my favorite tattoo artists shared yesterday that she did ‘hooking’ over the weekend. (She had hooks pushed into her thighs and was suspended a few feet in the air by them) and it got me thinking about masochist Will something fierce. So Masochist Will convincing Hannibal to go to an anonymous kink club (post-fall) so that they can get some of their stress out' Sorry they didn't go into the club, dearest. I hope you still like it.
> 
> 10/6/19:  
You should check out [LadyMaverick's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMaverick/pseuds/LadyMaverick) work [Hi-Strung](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922362/chapters/49738181) Which is also a fill for this prompt.


	6. Distracted// Kidnapping (Mature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Threesome/poly(?), kidnapping, dark Will, bi WIll, bi Francis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this took _way_ longer than expected. This was fighting me the whole way, I even ended up going in a different direction for the ending. 
> 
> I just want to note that in this Will is bi and this and so is Francis, who also had a big crush on Hannibal until he was outed to the feds.

The way Chilton had been punished did something to him. The fact he'd replicated a murder he designed, even if he didn't actually do it, made Will feel strange. The fact he had a hand in it made that feeling stronger.

That feeling was pride. It took him a while to come to grips with it but he'd always been on that edge. The three years of isolation from murders and Hannibal hadn't reversed it, it only paused the inevitable. 

Hannibal had been very close to tipping him over. Will had been fighting it the entire way but his veneer had been cracking.

That bite to Cordell's face had been accidental, he had been aiming for his neck.

The only thing that kept him from falling was the anger at Abigail's demise. It had been fresh back then when he told Hannibal to fuck off.

This time was different. Sure, he still felt an ache when he thought about Abigail but it didn't burn the same, he's had time to recover. Now there was nothing to hide behind this time that would be strong enough to combat how both the Dragon and Hannibal made him feel. 

Without that anger fueling him, it was exhausting to keep fighting himself. So tiring that, he let himself imagine what it would be like to let himself go, if he just gave in without considering what he should feel get in the way. So he looked, not for Jack, or for the sake of justice, he looked because _he_ wanted to. He saw himself in the dragon’s shoes, whispering words to a terrified man, he let himself feel the satisfaction at punishing those who wronged him.

He felt his own thinking take control of the image, let himself do what he what came to mind. He saw himself removing Chilton’s tongue instead of his lips, with a knife instead of his teeth. He heard voices whispering to him as he took Chilton apart. One whispered ways to cut him open, the other demanded he burn. He did both. Because he could. It felt right, it felt beautiful.

He shot up from his bed feeling exhilarated. He wanted more. Will had the urge to go and finish where the Dragon left off, to add to his design. He refrained from carrying it out, knowing Chilton would have a security detail planted at his door, to keep the Dragon at bay, unknowing of the other threat to their charge, much closer. 

No matter, his urge to claim would not be left unsatisfied. He if he couldn’t claim Chilton’s life he would have to claim another. The Dragon’s.

His beast snarls in rage at the news of the Dragon’s demise, feeling cheated from what was theirs. It's soothed when he talks to Reba. He understands the Dragon immediately, that his death was a ploy. 

He tells Hannibal as much. when he sees him, not with his words but with his eyes.

And how memorable that conversation is. The moment they lock eyes across that room Hannibal knew. Pride wells in his eyes at the beast that lurks behind Will’s eyes, longing right beside it. 

_ Soon. _His eyes say as lies spill from his mouth for their audience.

Hannibal’s beast is vindicated.

He leaves Hannibal feeling pleased. All Will has to do is wait.

He needn't wait long. The Dragon ambushes him the moment he gets back.

The way Francis pins him sends a thrill down his spine, when he fights back, while it's certainly not for show, it isn’t entirely for his life. And he isn’t the only one interested if the hardness in poking into backside is any indication.

When he wakes he feels no fear, only excitement, the dragon shows so much promise already. He’s a bit disappointed Francis’ hard-on has disappeared. 

_ “A shy boy indeed.” _Will thinks when he's caught staring at Francis' crotch. He doesn't mention it but their eyes lock and Francis' face flushes. 

Francis tells him he wants to share and Will believes him, there is a longing in the man’s eyes, a craving for mutual possession. Will wants to give it to him, like the gift he received. Wants to share it with Hannibal, but he knows Francis is hurt by Hannibal betraying him and won’t share again so easily. He needs to change Francis’ mind. He can’t do that yet, so he’ll have to use that anger to get what he wants. 

He almost feels bad he’s tricking Francis like this but he knows it will be worth it. He needed Hannibal and he couldn’t get him out without Francis. 

He sets the idea to change Hannibal in the dragon’s mind. Enjoying the shiver the Dragon gives when he says it lowly, his voice bordering on seductive. The look on his face is magnificent, a light blush adorns his features as his eyes fill with need unrepressed by embarrassment. He’s reminded how attractive the man is. 

The Dragon leaves him soon after. Will wishes he’d stay for longer but he’ll get what he wants soon enough, he can wait.

He takes care of the erection he'd developed, thoughts consumed by large hands touching him, grabbing him, manhandling him, caressing him. He cums hard before drifting to sleep, pleasantly boneless.

***

Price and Zeller give him the perfect way to broach the subject of the Dragon’s ‘death’. Without evidence, he knows Jack wouldn’t want to hear the Dragon still breathes. And he’d rather not use the ambush from last night as his source.

Jack is not pleased, obviously, but he still needs to catch him. That’s when Will generously provides him the solution to his problem of getting the Dragon to play. Jack is not sure at first but Will has no doubt he’ll agree on using Hannibal, it’s their best shot after all.

***

He almost laughs when Hannibal requests he ask him. While he’s sure there’s the matter of Hannibal wanting to verify the truth of the matter, he also knows Hannibal just wants to see him. He's so pleased he says pretty please.

***

The house that Hannibal shows him is beautiful, he wishes they could stay here for longer but he knows that’s not going to happen. They need to leave after they grab the Dragon. 

“Hannibal,” Will says from his spot on the bed. He followed Hannibal into the master bedroom to bring up the issue of the Dragon.

“Yes, Will?” Hannibal says toweling off, not surprised in the least to see Will as he comes from the on-suite bathroom. Water slips down his torso and Will’s eyes follow a rivulet that trails from Hannibal’s neck down to his hips disappearing under the towel. When Will looks back at Hannibal’s face he’s wearing a smug expression.

“I don’t want to kill the Dragon.” The smile evaporates, Hannibal’s face becoming blank.

“Why not?” He asks lightly trying to hide his disappointment, clearly thinking Will isn’t quite as ready to succumb to his urges as he thought. Will watches as Hannibal goes through the closet for something to wear.

“I want to keep him” Will replies simply.

Hannibal pauses his search for only a moment, he’s interested, “When you say keep him, in what capacity do you mean?” Hannibal says pulling a light grey sweater, a tan blazer, and a pair of slacks from the closet. He sets down on the bed before going to the dresser for socks and underwear. 

“As a partner,” Will says, purposefully being vague to get a reaction out of him. He receives an eye-roll, or, Hannibal’s version of one at least. Hannibal doesn’t ask for clarification but he pointedly looks at Will over his shoulder. Will laughs before relenting. “A partner in crime, a lover.” Hannibal’s eyes flash possessively at the word lover, jealous flowing through him.

“I don’t mean just for myself, Hannibal,” Will says softly, his voice in a lower register.

“You mean for us to share him?” Hannibal asks somewhat incredulously.

“Yes, and to share us with him,” Will adds.

Hannibal looks he’s been struck, the admission a surprise. He stands half-way between the dresser and the bed, frozen, clutching his undergarments. Will’s gaze softens. He gets up from the bed, moving to stand before Hannibal. He slowly brings his hands to Hannibal’s face, giving him time to pull away. Hannibal gasps softly when Will hands gently cup his cheeks and jaw, he drops the clothes in his hands. He looks so fragile as if a small gust of wind will shatter him. 

“Oh Hannibal,” Will says gently, affection coloring his tone. Hannibal looks like he may cry.“Did you think you wouldn’t be included?” Will runs one of his thumbs along his jaw in a soothing motion. 

Hannibal swallows before he answers but his voice still comes out a little breathless. “I didn’t know what to expect, you surprise me at every turn, you know I can never predict you.”

“Do you think I’m so cruel as to take a lover and demand you share them too but not offer myself to you?” Will says softly a small smile of disbelief on his face. It vanishes when Hannibal doesn’t say anything, merely frowning. His answer is clear.

Feeling impulsive, he brings Hannibal into a soft and slow kiss. Hannibal stiffens but doesn’t pull away. He slowly melds into the kiss bringing his hands up to cup Will’s head. They kiss slowly yet no less passionately, all of their feeling laid bare between them. Will feels wetness on his thumbs. He pulls back, Hannibal is crying. 

Will gives him a soft smile that Hannibal mirrors. He kisses the tears away, stroking Hannibal’s jaw as they revel in the feeling of each other. Their foreheads come to touch as the brace against one another, Hannibal’s hands sliding to clutch at the back of Will’s shirt. 

Once the glorious feeling has abated, still present but no longer intense, Will tilts Hannibal’s face to get him to open his that had fallen shut at some point. Will’s eyes are imploring, Hannibal knows what he’s asking for. 

“Do you desire to keep him that much?” Hannibal asks.

Will smiles wryly. “You act like I will be the only one who will benefit from this. Don’t tell me you don’t find him interesting, even if it served your purpose that wasn’t the only reason you gave him your attention was it? You see it too, the radiance in his becoming. He’s already so close, this shy boy just needs to come free. What do you say, Hannibal?” Will asks.

Hannibal considers this. From the way Will’s looking at him he knows if he says no Will would kill the dragon with him. At the same time, the opportunity is unique and Will wasn’t incorrect when he said the Dragon caught his interest.

“What do you have in mind?” Hannibal asks after a time. Will’s smile is breathtaking in its brilliance.

***

The house is dark, except for the master bedroom, Hannibal backs Will into the bed. He pushes Will onto the bed, shedding his blazer before joining him on its plush surface. He turns off the light plunging them into darkness.

The Dragon watches from his perch, hidden somewhere in the forest. He frowns, he was not expecting this outcome, he thought Will hated Lecter. He feels cheated.

_ “Maybe he’s lowering his guard,” _Francis’ mind supplies.

** _“We don’t need him to help us.” _ **The Dragon hisses. Francis feels his anger and affront at Will’s actions.

_ “No, we don’t. But it would save us injury. We are strong but so is Lecter. Will knows this.” _Francis replies.

He blinks, when did he start referring to that tiny man by his first name? He shakes his head, he needs to focus. He checks his watch, it’s been long enough since the lights went off, he slithers down the tree, carefully makes his way around to the back door of the house. He swiftly and silently picks the lock.

The house is dark but he has enough moonlight to make it through the ground floor and up to the master door without issue. He stops out of the doorway’s view, listening for movement. When he hears none he looks around the corner finding two shapes in bed.

He finds himself somewhat relieved that the room doesn’t smell of sex. Still, he’d rather not kill Lecter just like that, he itches for a fight, earn his pound of flesh. He slides into the room, and pulls back the covers, to wake Lecter, _ to warn Will. _

Lecter isn’t the one he finds in bed, he finds Will, but the second shape is merely a pile of sheets and pillows, shaped well enough the silhouette is convincing.

Will blinks up at him, tired and confused as he looks at the pillows and blankets where Hannibal would be. The look disarms him, so much that he doesn’t notice when the door to the closet opens, hinges silent from their oiling prior to the Dragon’s arrival. Doesn’t look around and see Lecter silently walking up to him until it’s too late, turning only to catch Lecter plunging a needle into his neck.

He tries rounding on Lecter but his body feels weak. He stumbles, managing to catch the bed’s edge as he sinks to the floor slowly. Trying to rise but falling, he stares at Lecter as his body slumps, they hold eye contact as long as possible until his arm keeping him up relaxes entirely. With his arm no longer keeping him up he falls the rest of the way to the floor, blacking out shortly after. 

*** 

Francis wakes up to an unfamiliar room, it’s well furnished. He’s tied up and resting on an incredibly soft bed. He remembers the prick of a needle in his neck before everything went black and Will's face.

He tries to untie his bonds but the knots are too complicated to undo at this angle. He tries to move off the bed onto his feet, flopping to his left side, before a voice has him pausing.

“Hello there, handsome.” a familiar voice purrs. A hand slips under his left leg to flip him back to his previous sitting position. Suddenly he’s face to face with Will Graham.

Will sees the way the man’s eyes change, a flash of hope before turning to caution, a blush adorns his face brought on by the endearment, it makes Will smile. “Hannibal!” Will calls turning his head towards the door but keeping his eyes on Francis. His expression changes to anger, body language becoming stiff with tension.

He bares his teeth at Hannibal when he walks through the door.

“Hey, there’s no need for that, Francis,” Will says, the man snaps his gaze back to Will locking eyes with him. Something in his eyes has him pausing, contemplating, “or is it the Dragon now?” He looks closer. “No that’s, not quite right is it? I can see you both, still vying for control, but something is different this time isn’t it?” He sees the man and beast watching rapt, almost holding their breath. “You’re so close, closer than I thought, you just need one more push. Two minds that will becoming one. You just need a push,” Within those pools of grey that longing he saw before returns.

“I can help you.” Will slides onto the bed, in front of Francis. “We can help you.” Hannibal moves forward, standing at the edge of the bed so he doesn’t startle. It’s the right move because his movement causes him to tense once more.

Will makes an almost hushing noise, “Hey, I said there is no reason for that.”

The Dragon growls, “He betrayed me” he hisses.

Will rest a hand on his knee, getting the man’s attention.

“He couldn’t help it. It was either help them or suffer their wrath, even Hannibal has his limits.” Will could see that his words were slowly changing the Dragon’s mind, but not enough. “He told you they were watching, didn’t he? He didn’t have to do that. He ended up suffering because he wanted to help you. He betrayed them to keep you free.” The dragon’s anger was slowly draining.

“What if he makes it up to you?” Curiosity sparks in his vision and he can feel the inquiry of Hannibal’s gaze that burns into his back. He gets up and moves to Hannibal, he whispers something to him. Hannibal nods his ascent before slipping his sweater up over his head. Amusement fills Will as the man on the bed’s eyes widen, his Adam's apple bobbing from a large swallow.

Hannibal continues to strip, and Will soon joins him, until they’re both bare. Will walks around the bed sliding behind Francis who tries looking at Will. He chuckles. “I’m not the one you need to worry about, right now at least.” They watch as Hannibal climbs up the bed toward the two of them and places a hand on Francis’ thigh.

Will hears Francis’ breath hitch, he places his head on his shoulder to get a better view of the action. The hand slowly slips up his leg before resting on Francis’ crotch, his cock was already half-hard, he lets out a groan.

“Does that feel good, D?” He whispers in the man’s ear. The man groans “Do you like it when I call you that?” He purrs. He gets a small nod in reply. When he talked to Reba she had briefly called him that before correcting herself, thinking it too personal for a beast like him. Will liked the nickname, the way it blurred identities. Was he Dolarhyde or was the Dragon?

Hannibal unzips his pants and takes D’s cock out of his briefs. Wetting his hand with his tongue, he strokes D to full hardness, swiping his tongue around the tip of his cock. D lets out a long moan, head falling back to rest on Will’s shoulder. His hands strain unconsciously to touch Hannibal, his hips bucking in the meantime.

“D, do you want me to untie you?” Will asks, he receives another nod. “Will you behave if I do?” A nod. “I want to hear you say it.”

“Yes!” The man bellows, Hannibal engulfing the man’s cock in the same breath, sinking to the base. Hannibal looks up from his position, making eye contact with Will, his amusement evident as he begins bobbing his head, making D groan. Will gives him an eye roll, though it lacks any heat with the smile plastered across his features.

Will unites his arms, the moment they are free they fly to Hannibal’s head, fingers threading through Hannibal’s hair.

Will gets up from his spot on the bed, D makes a low noise signaling his displeasure at the loss. Will smiles but doesn’t say anything, merely grabbing the man’s feet and undoing the ropes there.

Once his legs are free Hannibal shifts his position, to seat himself directly between D’s legs. He hikes them on his shoulder before pushing D onto his back, who huffs at the sudden movement. They look beautiful together, D’s eyes shut in pleasure, letting himself get lost in the feeling. Hannibal who's normally prim and proper is disheveled. His hair is rumpled from the dragon’s touch, his lips a swollen and spit slicked red. 

They move together in almost perfect sync, not quite there but Will sees the potential they have. He strokes himself slowly idly playing with himself as he watches them.

The hands at his head go from caressing to gripping as D start fucking the warmth around him. Will’s impressed with how rough it is that Hannibal doesn’t pull away, or even gag for that matter. _ “He may not even have a gag reflex” _ , Will considers, _ “Interesting, that may need to be tested.” _

D’s moans get louder the longer they go on, practically howling as Hannibal pleasures him.

“Oh! I-I’m-” His voice catching on words as he tries to speak, his voice so thick it’s like speaking through molasses. It comes out hardly better than a growl, his face a snarl, teeth bared with the urge to bite. “Cu-cumming” The last word breaks off into a roar, his body seizing, his eyes rolling up behind his eyelids. Hannibal’s throat flexes as he swallows the dragon’s seed.

Will lets out a soft groan as he cums, his orgasm sneaking up on him. He hadn’t meant to cum, but the sight before him stole his attention. Some of it lands on the floor, _ “That’s going to be a bitch to clean,” _he thinks, going to lay on the bed.

The bed dips as Will crawls on it, settling next to D, bringing his unsullied hand to run across his torso as they both come down. D becomes impossibly loose at the touch. Will shifts curling up closer.

Hannibal pulls off D’s softening member, smiling a the tenderness before him. “_This will do nicely.” _He gets up off the bed to retrieve a washcloth. He is hard but is not concerned with finding his own gratification, thoroughly pleased by what’s transpired. He’s stopped, however, by a soft voice.

“Hannibal,” Will says. When Hannibal’s eyes find his, he sees the simmering need in them. He glances at the man beside him and finds the same need, more subdued, unsure of his place. In time that will change. 

Hannibal gets back on the bed, kneeling, legs resting in the gap between each man’s legs. Taking himself in hand Hannibal strokes himself to completion, eyes never straying from the men before him. _ Mine _his mind supplies, as he marks them with his release. 

The satisfied looks they give him at being marked this way pleases them, rivaling the pleasure of the act itself. His semen painting a picture of possession in long strokes. It mixes with Will’s release, Hannibal laments swallowing Francis’ seed if only so it could mix with theirs. Not one to cry over spilled milk he gets up from the bed to retrieve that washcloth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for reading this, I'm sorry this one had a much bigger gap.
> 
> edit: 5/5/20 lightly edited for better readability, no major changes.


	7. Pet play// Hunter/Stalker (Mature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Pet play, Primal, collars, sex toys, daddy kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a fill for the brilliant [highermagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/pseuds/HigherMagic). I hope you like it dear!
> 
> Prompt at the end like normal.

He tore through the forest, branches scraping his bare skin as he runs. He needs to go farther, faster. He’ll be caught if he doesn’t, and that wouldn’t be good. He’s not ready to be caught. Not now, not yet, the game has only just begun.

Hannibal hears a rustling to his right and turns swiftly, running in the opposite direction. He weaves between trees to lose his purser. 

He stops to take a break only when he’s positive he’s lost him.

Still, he can’t shake the feeling of being watched. He knows there’s nothing upwind so his eyes scan the trees downwind, searching for any sign his suspicions were true. He finds nothing, that does nothing to soothe him, in fact, it puts him more on edge.

Once he’s caught his breath he continues forward at a slower pace to widen the distance between him and his hunter. He’s so intuned to his surroundings he’s ready to bolt at the next movement.

He makes it dozens of yards before he feels the eyes on his back more solidly. He stills, scenting the air once more, his eyes scanning the treeline. He catches sight of movement to the left. It’s a leaf fluttering to the ground. The leaf distracts him for briefly, enough time for him to miss the man coming towards him. He hears the snap of stick behind him and twists out of the way fast enough to avoid the hands that come flying at him, his assailant lunging once they'd been discovered.

Hannibal bolts, limbs protesting at the sudden movement but he blocks the feeling out, his mind focusing on escape. He’s starting to sweat from the exertion. A loud laugh sounds behind him, not too far away, as his pursuer gains on him. 

He aches to be caught, surely it’s been long enough now, but at the same time where is the fun in making it easy? Besides if Will were to find out he didn’t give one hundred percent he'd forfeit his reward.

Hannibal pushes himself forward as fast as he can, but he could feel his body getting tired, slowing down. There is a change in the air behind him right before he’s tackled to the ground. Will’s breathing hard on top of him, Hannibal can feel his clothed erection rubbing against his bare back.

“Good boy,” Will rasps into his ear. Hannibal flushes pleasantly at the compliment.

“Do I get my reward now?” Hannibal asks eagerly, panting hard from exertion and excitement.

“Are puppies supposed to talk?” Will asks sternly.

Hannibal lets out a pathetic whine, his cheeks heating up at the noise. He looks beautiful like this, a soft sheen of sweat glistening across his frame, his naked body a rosy color from the run. Will marvels at the collar around Hannibal’s throat, it’s thin and black, a perfect complement to Hannibal. Pulling Hannibal’s leash from his back pocket he snaps it back into place. 

“I’ll forgive you this time. Yes, you may have your reward.” He picks himself off Hannibal’s back to take off his pants and underwear. He lies down on his front, knees up and ass high in the air, presenting to Hannibal. Will reaches both hands back to spread his cheeks, his face pressing in the ground without his arms for support. “Come here Hannibal, Daddy needs help. Be a good boy and help Daddy?” 

The sight of his Daddy so open for him makes Hannibal’s mouth water, he lets a soft whimper out as he crawls forward on his hands and knees. He pushes his face in between Will’s crack, lapping lightly at his hole. Will groans in pleasure, the sound encouraging Hannibal to continue more passionately.

“You’re doing so well pup,“ Will sighs, breath hitching when Hannibal’s tongue breaches him. “Getting me so wet for you. You were so eager to please when I suggest we play, such a good boy. Do you want your reward now?” He chuckles at the muffled replied, the vibration against his hole makes him shiver, his cock leaking precum onto the forest floor.

Feeling a spark of mischief go through him, he says “I can’t hear you. _Speak_ up.” Hannibal hesitates between his legs before pulling back to let out a short woof. Without even looking Will knows the face Hannibal is making, a combination of embarrassment and desperation. It makes him smile widely.

“Go ahead, take it.”

Two arms come to his sides before a cock starts rutting against his rim, trying and failing to penetrate him. Hannibal flattens himself over Will, whining hopelessly into his nape. Taking pity on him, Will reaches back to guide Hannibal’s cock into himself. Hannibal seats himself inside of Will, practically collapsing on top of him once he’s fully seated, his body emitting little tremors all the while.

“Oh you poor thing,” Will coos, “Is it too much for you?” Hannibal lets out a plaintive whine, that borders on a “please”. He pats Hannibal’s thigh requesting he get up, he receives a heartbroken whimper in reply. “Don’t worry, I’m not taking your reward away. I’m just going to help you. Now sit.”

Hannibal pulls out of Will and sits back on the ground. Will turns toward Hannibal and smiles fondly at the flustered mess he is. His cheeks are stained red and his mouth is slack, his teeth peeking out between plush lips. Hannibal flattens his crossed legs as much as possible and tilts his hips up making himself look as appealing as possible. Will laughs softly at his silly boy’s antics.

He slides into Hannibal’s lap, sinking down on his cock as soon as he’s lined up. Hannibal lets out a broken moan, tears prickling in his eyes. 

Hannibal’s cock fills him up so well, Will gives a small roll of hips, to feel it brush against his insides. Gripping onto his shoulder for balance, Will watches Hannibal’s expression as he lifts himself up until the length in his ass nearly slips out, how Hannibal's eyes flutter closed when Will takes him in again.

His grip tightens on the leash tugging it towards him, "Ah!" his tone reprimanding, Hannibal whines at the scold, "You need to look at me. It isn't much of a reward if you don't see it too.” He rolls his hips making Hannibal shiver. Will starts riding Hannibal in earnest, runs a hand down his chest to his groin, bringing attention to his erection as his hand circles the base of his cock. “Don’t you want to see how wet you make Daddy?” Collecting the drop of precum that wells at the tip, he pushes the digit into Hannibal’s slack mouth.

The taste makes Hannibal feel week, he loves how his Daddy tastes, how he smells, he slumps back onto his elbows, feeling overwhelmed. Will lets him go, the leash in his hand lightly running through his palm as Hannibal pulls back. 

The new angle shifts the light in Hannibal’s view, it cascades around Will’s form, haloing him in sunlight. He is glorious and Hannibal feels weak his hands clutch at Will’s thighs, scraping at them to get a grip to help seat Will on his dick better but his hands are too shaky. He can’t even time his thrusts well, no better than little twitches here and there.

He can feel his control slipping, orgasm spiraling towards him quickly as his Daddy bounces on his lap with abandon, beautiful in his pleasure. Hannibal feels himself let out a whine, unconsciously, for he’s too far gone to think properly.

“Are you close pup?” An emphatic nod and whimper come from him. “Do you want to knot Daddy?” Hannibal lets out a pathetic little sound at the word knot, Will laughs.

Will slides off of Hannibal’s dick, getting up to retrieve the toy and lube in his pants pocket, Hannibal’s dismayed noises following him. He shakes his head chuckling softly when he catches the mournful look on his way back. It's reminiscent of Jack’s face when Will takes the stick from him when they play fetch. Hannibal pouts at Will’s laughter, sending Will into another fit of giggles as he stoops down to Hannibal.

He caresses Hannibal’s face soothing him as he lightly slicks his cock up before putting the sheath over it, his face a huge grin the entire time at how ridiculous his boy is. He’s flattered by it. Hannibal makes a satisfied hum at the touch.

“Do you want to knot Daddy on his knees," he asks knowing that's Hannibal's favorite way to finish when they play, "or do you still need Daddy’s help to finish? It’s alright if you need help,” Will adds softly, stroking around the knot, giving it a good coating of lube to ease its entry. Hannibal’s thighs twitch as Will strokes him, shaking his head at the offer.

Will rolls on to his knees once more, chest dipped low as he presents himself to Hannibal, who follow his lead, settling over him almost immediately. Will reaches between his legs to guide Hannibal in him again. 

Hannibal slams in eagerly, forcing the knot against Will’s rim, ripping a pleasured groan from Will. He continues pushing in until Will’s hole gives way seating him deeply inside. Hannibal cums inside Will after a few rolls of his hip, shaking through his orgasm. Will moans at the feeling of being filled with Hannibal’s knot and seed, the feeling alone is almost enough to tip him over. He jerks himself off, luxuriating in the feeling of fullness, prodding against his prostate relentlessly, before coming onto the forest floor.

Will tightening around Hannibal’s sensitive length leaves him weak, his limbs finally giving out, falling on top of Will, forcing a huff out of Will as he holds them up.

“Tired?” he feels Hannibal’s head on his back nod. Will shifts, rolling them on their sides. “You did you so good” He murmurs.

They lay for several minutes basking in the afterglow, small praises from Will filling the silence now and again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "a service top puppy who's so desperate to get their cut little dick wet but just becomes a dumb flustered mess with even the smallest touch, the poor thing would get so overwhelmed 'n all they'd be able to do is lie there and let themself be used like a toy, riding them while they have their pretty collar on 'n tugging on the leash so cute."


	8. Smothering// Nightmares/Hallucinations (Mature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: dubcon, hallucinations, asphyxiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, its me again, I'm back. Sorry for going of the grid for a bit and not updating. I went through a huge writer's block and had no motivation to write. Specifically this fix, since I had been worrying over this chapter and the concept I had decided on and how it wasnt good enough to post after taking so much time away at the same time I felt guilty not posting sooner. So I ended up not liking working on this.
> 
> I eventually got over this worry and recently started to get back my writing energy. After scraping the original idea I managed to write this chapter, and started a few of the other days as well as. I also have some other projects comming up which I am excited for.
> 
> I hope that after this time to myself I have a renewed vigor for writing that stays.
> 
> I want to thank everyone who reads this. It really means a lot to me and it encourages me continue writing if it's something people get enjoyment out of. And I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Someone was lifting him.

He opens his eyes, or tries to, too heavy to pry open more than a sliver. Whoever it was, they had moved him from his bed to his living room chair.

At least he thinks he was moved. He was positive he felt like he’d been carried. His dogs are sleeping, not one of them looking at the intruder in the house, so it’s clearly not here. Maybe he hadn’t gone to sleep in his bed like he thought, or he had and he’d sleepwalked and his half-awake mind confused his dreams with reality.

It wouldn’t be the first time.

He tries moving, but can't. His head lolles, resting on his shoulder but that isn’t his doing, his head happens to finally slip after being rested on the not quite center of the back of the chair. The only thing he can do right now, it seems, is open his eyes, the task easier now that he is more awake.

He hears, or thinks he hears, a rustling of fabric. His eye lazily drift up to the source. He is startled by what he sees.

Seems like his mind has finally tainted Hannibal in its mission to fuck with him. 

Before him is a large bipedal creature, a lethal mix of the stag that’s plaguing his waking hours and his psychiatrist. It's skin was black, it looks emaciated, with its ribs that protrude outward, dwarfing its stomach. Yet it doesn’t seem weak, quite the opposite. It looked like it could rip him apart in seconds with its corded muscles and sharp claws. It towers over him, and gazes at him with glowing all-white eyes. 

_ Perhaps it’s not an it, _ he thinks looking at the large flaccid member hanging between the creature’s legs. Will thinks he should avert his eyes, but it was his hallucination and nobody was here to judge even if they could see it too. It’s uncut, he notes, in his examination.

He watches as the creature takes one of its clawed hands between its legs to touch itself, stroking its member slowly. It lets out sighs and groans as it pleasures itself in front of Will.

Will can feel himself hardening in his boxers. This isn’t the weirdest wet dream he’s had. If he could call this that. It's certainly new that his psychiatrist/friend is involved but unsurprising. The man is attractive both mentally and physically speaking. Will's had brief thoughts about him before in a less than platonic light, it felt like it was a matter of time before he had a dream about the doctor. His brain has done more for less.

The creature steps towards him, crossing the room with determined steps, it’s erect length bobbing with each step. Will’s eyes follow it until it’s too close to his face to look at properly without crossing his eyes, the beast straddling the chair with its legs, boxing Will in with it’s body.

He can smell it this close, the creature smells of musky arousal and tones of sandalwood like Hannibal’s cologne. He groans in appreciation, it makes his head swim pleasantly. The creature chuckles darkly, caressing his face with one of its clawed hands. 

A phantom shiver of delight races down his spine, his face flushes at the caress, it feels so _ real_. 

The creature’s hand moves down to Will’s jaw, it gently pulls his mouth open. Will makes a small needy noise, knowing what’s going to happen next, encouraging the alluringly grotesque monster to continue. _Fa__ster _.

He feels like Psyche looking upon her godly lover awed by the perfect beast before her, caught, from looking at the union of ugliness and beauty. 

Hopefully unlike his mythological counterparts he wouldn't burn into nothing from looking at his metaphorical god.

It shushes him, not unlike a parent would a child, there’s a fondness to it. “**Patience**” It croons in a voice that’s been bathed in a void, masculine but inhuman beyond all doubt. It feels like the sound waves themselves carry an unknown energy on them, pops of static licking at the edges of each syllable, like he’s listening to a radio that's between frequencies. His hearing is just barely able to process the sounds into a tangible thought. It’s captivating. He does what the voice bids, not that he can do much, he can’t move his body but he keeps as quiet as possible, seeking to please.

The compliance is startling with how easy it comes to him but he's in a between state where he feels light from arousal and this things presence, his mind doesn't have the ability to stay moored enough to consider the implications of his actions.

It hums, satisfied, a roll of thunder in an electrical storm, it makes the hair on his nape stand on end.

Will’s eyes drift between the creature’s face and its length as it guides its cock into his open mouth.

He groans at the taste and weight in his mouth, the creature rumbling in contentment. Will’s cock twitches in delight from the sensations. 

When it bottoms out it touches the back of Will's throat. He makes a contented noise, mouth vibrating around the cock in his mouth. The creature makes a pleased noise, voicing its enjoyment of Wills mouth.

It pulls out right before Will loses consciousness, and Will takes greedy lungfuls of air through his nose as soon as his throat is clear.

The creature chuckles fondly swiping a clawed hand through Will's curls. The feeling of nails scratching his scalp sends shivers though his spine, he melts, or imagines he does, too limp already to relax anymore.

The creature tangles its fingers in his hair and pulls his head forward so his nose rests in the patch of hair at the base of its cock. Will moans as it pulls him up and down on its length by his hair, giving him the same regard as a toy.

His face flushes as he's violated by this nightmarish creature. Precum beads at the tip of his neglected erection, another drop coming out when he tastes the creature's precum leaking into his mouth. Will swallows it on instinct.

Tears well in his eyes as the creature tightens its grip, holding Will's head still as it switches to fucking his mouth. The urge to gag batters against the back of his throat almost as hard as the creature cock. He lightly sputters every other thrust, fighting that urge but not smothering it entirely.

He keens when he feels the length in his mouth shiver, anticipating the hot splash of cum that follows.

Instead the creature slows its thrusting, almost stopping completely. It pulls on Will's hair moving his head on it cock slowly teasing itself with Will's mouth. Its thighs quiver in pleasured tension, primed for release.

A tear rolls down his face and he feels frustrated from being denied. He opens his eyes, which fluttered closed sometime during the assault on his mouth, to look up at the creature. It staring back at him in turn, a gleam in its otherworldly gaze.

"**Astounding" **It rumbles, amusement and awe in its unfathomable voice.

Will makes a helpless noise, begging with his eyes. Will doesn't understand what's gotten into him, but he doesn't care he needs this, needs this beast to fuck his throat until he can't speak and cum down his throat.

The creature recognizes this, if the deadly flash of teeth from its grin is any indication. It doesn't grant him his wish, going the same torturous pace it had before. Will feels the urge to struggle for the first time during this encounter. 

His body ignores him as well, but Will pictures it. Pulling this creature closer, close enough that Will suffocates on its length. Imagines himself pushing this great thing to the ground so he can abuse his throat on its length to his content. That he climbs on top of it and rides it until he's a mess, too worn out to lift his legs anymore.

The scenes flooding his mind only rile him up further, making him the most aroused hes ever been. Tears steadily leak from his eyes as the intense need to cum floods his being. He's a dam about to burst and he wants this creature to be the thing that breaks him.

He lets out a sob, hoping the creature will take pity on him soon.

It does. It grips him hard and pulls him forward to meet its brutal thrusts, mindlessly fucking his mouth. Every scrap of restraint gone from its being.

Endless choked moans come from his throat as the creature races to orgasm.

If the creature stops again Will feels he'll lose his mind. He whines at the thought.

The creature shoves him down to the base, his nose bumping harshly against its groin, holding him in place as if Will could pull away. 

He swallows around it, giving the member as much attention as his condition will allow. He savors the noises the creature makes even as he is running out of breath.

He knows what's coming before it happens, keening in delight as the creature coats the inside of his throat with its release. It tastes bitter but it’s a pleasant bitterness, one he swallows enthusiastically.

The creature cums for what feels like an eternity. 

Will can feel himself passing out. 

His body seizes as he cums in his boxers with a soft mewl around the cock in his mouth. 

**"Good boy"** He hears right before he passes out.

***

Hannibal smiles down at Will, practically glowing from his orgasm. He eases his flaccid member out of Wills slack mouth with his unoccupied hand taking care to wipe off the remaining cum sticking stubbornly to the tip of his cock onto Will's tongue. 

Initially Hannibal thought this may have been a bit impulsive for him but he's satisfied with the outcome. He's fortunate that he didn’t abstain from this flight of fancy. Will’s reactions during the ordeal were well worth the suspicion tomorrow may bring, depending on how lucid Will was during it.

Hannibal picks Will up from the chair and carries him back to his bed, being mindful not to step on any of the sedated dogs around them. He tucks Will in and retrieves a damp washcloth, knowing where Will keeps them from his many explorations of Will’s house while the man was away. He wipes away all of Will’s tears and saliva and any last trace of his cum from Will’s face. He leaves the mess in his boxers alone as a reminder to the pleasure Will felt from their joining.

The taste of _ his _ pleasure will most likely be noticed come morning and there's not much Hannibal can do about it. 

Well that's not true, he certainly could brush Will’s teeth and rinse his mouth out, but Hannibal realizes he doesn’t want to do that. Likes the idea that Will would wake with the taste of him lingering in his mouth. It’s risky but he finds a lack of concern for the possibility that Will truly saw him instead of a figment of his imagination.

Perhaps he’ll confront Hannibal about the matter, either in welcoming arms or disgusted accusation. Or maybe he’ll keep it to himself thinking that despite the taste in his mouth and the things he saw, he’ll think he losing his mind further, tasting phantom things.

So many possibilities played out in so many ways. 

He wants to see what will happen, which option Will chooses. So he deposits the rag in Will’s hamper, no attempt to hide it, the rag insignificant to the more damning evidence left in Will’s stomach. He grabs his clothes he’d folded and left atop Will’s piano, the least dog hair covered surface in Will’s living room. He dresses quickly and quietly and heads out Will’s back door. He locks Will's door with the key copy he’d made and walks down Will’s driveway to his car hidden away out of canine earshot.

He can hardly wait for their appointment tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated.


End file.
